Error de Messenger
by Isavett449
Summary: Juvia es una tímida chica de 15 años que se encuentra en su primer año de preparatoria donde conoció a su amor platónico Gray, un chico de segundo grado que ni la conoce en persona, y decide que le daría su chocolate el 14 de febrero, pero para eso primero quiere hablar con él, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Fácil – Envíale un mensaje- Había dicho Lucy pero... ¿Llegara a la persona correcta?
1. ¿El messenger de quien?

StingxJuvia.

Título: Error de Messenger.

Género: Comedia, romance.

Sinopsis: Juvia es una tímida chica de 15 años (casi 16) que se encuentra en su primer año de preparatoria donde conoció a su amor platónico Gray Fullbuster, un chico de segundo grado que ni la conoce en persona, tras observarlo durante mucho tiempo llega el romántico mes de febrero y decide que le daría su chocolate si o si, pero para eso primero quiere hablar con él, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Fácil – Envíale un mensaje- Había dicho Lucy pero... ¿Llegara a la persona correcta?

Konichiwa mis estrellas.

¿Cómo han estado?, Creo que no nos hemos leído desde que termine el otro fic, pero bueno, eh aquí que empezare mi nuevo proyecto ¿Quiénes me acompañan? Que digan YO los que ya me conocen y les mando un abrazo y un beso (acéptenlos si gustan si no pos ni modo) y a los que apenas me conocen les doy un fuerte HOLA y claro bienvenidos, a este nuevo fic espero les guste.

Pues este fic ya lo tenía desde hace mucho pero quería terminar primero el otro (Llore mucho en serio) que por si no lo conocen es "bajo un paraguas de StingxJuvia" el cual si les gusta esta pareja se los recomiendo, pues este es un fic de solo 10 cap. (según yo pero pueden surgir mas) muy sencillo y cómico que espero les guste.

Advertencias.- Pues es un Sting y Juvia, Gray aparecerá poco y en este no abra un confortamiento épico, se desarrolla en un mundo alterno (obvio si no habría Messenger) les cambie un poco las edades (ya lo verán) y la mayor parte de la historia se desarrolla en formato de mensajes así...

 **Nombre:**

Bla bla bla etc. Etc. Etc.

Ahora empecemos...

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Hiro Mashima-sama a quien le volvemos a pedir disculpas por volver a utilizar sus personajes de manera tan alocada.

Disfruten la lectura.

 **Capítulo I.-** ¿El Messenger de quién?

-Envíale un mensaje- Su amiga rubia le sonrió con picardía y confianza, mientras ella la miraba dudosa y se acomodaba un mechón azul tras la oreja, hasta hace poco, Lucy Heartfilia, su amiga y la más cercana, le había enseñado a usar Messenger con la condición de ser anónima (ya que era muy precavida) y esto en realidad no le afectaba ya que prefería relacionarse cara a cara con las personas, pero en esta ocasión el mantener una conversación por Messenger parecía la mejor opción.

Con sus 15 años había logrado entrar a una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de su ciudad, donde lo conoció, de cabello y ojos negros, piel blanca y una personalidad seria, Gray Fullbuster se había convertido en el amor de su vida a primera vista, su Sempai de 16 años que con una corta sonrisa le había robado el corazón.

De eso ya meses, casi medio año o quizás un poco más, él ya había cumplido los 17 y ella los 16, y todo ese tiempo solo se había dedicado a profesar su amor en secreto, pero pronto seria el 14 de febrero y estaba decidida a que ese día le daría su chocolate y quizás si se animaba le confesaría su amor; pero para ello primero quería entablar mínimo una conversación previa con él, pero al ser tan tímida, la diferencia de grupos y todo lo demás la mejor opción era el "charlar" por mensaje con él, después de todo ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-Natsu-san ¿Podría darle a Juvia el Messenger de Gray-sama?- Ya que nunca había hablado con él, la mejor forma de conseguir su nombre era Natsu Dragneel, uno de los chicos más hiperactivos de la escuela y mejor amigo de Gray, y para su suerte, el novio de su amiga Lucy, por lo cual, este no podría decirle que no.

-¿El nombre de quién...?- El peli rosado quien jugaba muy entretenido con su nueva consola portátil en realidad no le estaba prestando mucha atención a la amiga de su novia, ya que en realidad apenas si le hablaba, pero en fin, todo por su rubia. Pero la pregunta no fue escuchada por la peli azul ya que el escandaloso grupo de porristas pasaba a su lado con sus fanfarrias a todo lo que da.

-¡Sting-kun!- Ese era el grito unisonó de las alocadas y hormonales muchachas que traían corazones en los ojos, ante tal grito, Natsu algo extrañado dejo de ver la pantalla de su consola y volteo a ver a la chica bastante sorprendido, pero solo se alzó de hombros, no era su problema.

-Este, bueno, te lo consigo, te lo doy al rato- Le dijo no muy convencido para después solo encaminarse a otro lado volviendo a su juego, Juvia alzo una ceja, ya que se suponía que el hombre era mejor amigo de Gray-sama ¿Entonces porque no tendría ese dato? Suspiro, tal vez Gray cambiaba su nombre seguido.

Con el alboroto aun fuerte, Juvia volteo a ver al objeto de sus gritos quien venía pasando apenas, de cabello rubio revuelto, ojos azul claro, tez bronceada y un atractivo arrollador, Sting Eucliffe, Su Sempai de ultimo año que con sus ya 18 era el más popular de la academia, y como no, además de ser endemoniadamente guapo, era el capitán del equipo de básquet, el amigo de casi toda la escuela y el líder del grupo de los 6 mejores y llamativos alumnos.

El caminaba a paso lento sonriéndole a cada una de las porristas, al final se encontraba ella, y tal vez por estar allí o por cosa de casualidad, él termino por mirarla, y sonreírle como a todas, pero extrañamente, más del tiempo debido y luego siguió caminando. Juvia bufo cuando él se fue, por alguna razón era común que ella estuviera allí cuando el pasaba y de cierta manera sentía que el ya hasta la reconocía, pero bueno, puras casualidades, después de todo su amado Gray-sama era mucho más lindo que él, al menos para ella.

Ya casi a la salida, con el sol ya bajando, Natsu se encontraba sentado en las gradas de la cancha de básquet de la escuela, observando cómo los superiores jugaban, con su mirada fija en aquel sujeto, aun sin entender que tanto le veían las mujeres, y porque Juvia querría su Messenger, pero en fin, daba igual, era un favor para la amiga de su novia, y si no lo hacía seguro que Lucy lo castraría y eso no sería muy bonito, por lo que cuando el juego termino, inmediatamente se levantó y se dirigió a él.

-Sting-llamo con un poco de inquietud, cuando el rubio lo escucho volteo a verlo y sonrió empezando a correr hacia él, por lo cual Natsu sintió un escalofrió.

-¡Natsu-san!-Grito ya cerca de él, Natsu sonrió forzadamente, desde que él había vencido a el rubio en un juego de básquet, pese a ser un grado menor, este le había tomado mucho cariño y respeto, el tipo era algo curioso.

-Oye Sting, ¿me pasarías tú Messenger?-

-Claro- Sonrió sacando rápidamente un papelito anotando el nombre, Natsu lo tomo algo extrañado, donde leyó "Dragón Blanco".

-¿Qué estúpido nombre es ese?-

-Antes tenía uno con mi nombre, pero me llegaban muchas conversaciones, este es más privado- Contesto Sting riendo ante la cara de su amigo, Dragneel agradeció rápidamente aun sin entender que pasaba por la mente del tipo, en fin, había cumplido la misión asignada, así que cuando se dirigió a la salida, donde seguramente ya lo esperaban, se encontró con que Lucy ya se había ido con Levy, una chica encantadora y estudiosa que era novia de uno de sus amigos, Gajeel, y por casualidad, el que era como el hermano mayor de la peli azul, otra de las razones para entregarle rápidamente el papelito.

-Aquí tienes- Dijo simplemente dándole el papel a la chica tal y como se lo habían dado a él, no muy lejos diviso a su mejor amigo, al cual le encantaba molestar, se despidió de la chica y rápidamente corrió hacia el peli negro, quien lo miro de mala manera cuando este se abalanzo sobre él.

-¿Con quién estabas?-

-Con una amiga de Lucy-

-Es muy linda, tal vez le hable- Gray miro a la chica de reojo, viéndola bien era una chica encantadora, además de que a simple vista se notaba que valía la pena, pero en ese momento Natsu le tomo el hombro serio.

-Ni lo pienses, va tras Sting- Natsu no quería que su amigo se hiciera ilusiones, por lo cual lo dijo en serio, Gray volvió a mirar a la chica, lastima, seguramente pudieron llegar a ser más que amigos, en fin, ojala que ella no se convirtiera en una más del grupo de rechazadas por el rubio.

Lástima, tal vez si se hubieran conocido antes.

Pues bien este fue el primer capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Ya sé muy corto y extraño, pero en fin, yo advertí que sería muy sencillo ya que es una idea bastante simple, sobre advertencia no hay engaño, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente jajaja.

Hasta el martes mis estrellas.

Atte.: su humilde escritora Isa-chan.


	2. Primera Conversación

Ya volví.

¿Qué tal su semana estrellitas mías? Pues la mía llena de tarea jajaja pero en fin, ya regrese con este el segundo capítulo de este fic, en el cual espero se diviertan al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo, ya que pues en lo personal me dio mucha risa como quedo, y a partir de aquí será más comedia ligera que nada, por lo cual espero lo disfruten.

Sé que yo soy más de fic más elaborados y largos, pero tomemos este como el entremés de una obra grande, ya que tengo varias ideas bastante complejas y que disfrutare mucho desarrollar pero por el momento para no dejarlos sin nada aquí este ligero acto de comedia de 10 semanas.

Ya sin más, empecemos...

Disclamer.- Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Hiro Mashima, autor original del manga de Fairy Tail a quien le damos voto de enorgullecer su legado.

Disfruten la lectura.

 **Capítulo II.-** Primera conversación.

Por la tarde pese a todos sus esfuerzos por conectarse no pudo, entre tarea y la inesperada llamada de Gajeel para que estudiaran en casa de este la tomaron por sorpresa y había sido imposible conectarse, Gajeel era su mejor amigo, incluso más que eso, desde que los padres de ambos habían muerto en un accidente de avión ambos se volvieron muy cercanos e incluso vivían juntos, eran como hermanos.

Ahora que eran mayores Juvia ya tenía un año viviendo sola por petición de ella, pero Gajeel no se la perdonaba y como no podía negarle nada, pasaba la mayoría de los días en su casa, aunque desde que Levy era su novia ya no era tanto.

Ese día estaba triste ya que estaba consciente del papelito en su mochila pero por la noche tampoco pudo ya que empezó a llover y Gajeel la obligo a quedarse, pese a tratar de persuadirlo sabía que él era conocido por sus firmes decisiones y nunca cambiaba de opinión, en sí, era testarudo y eso a Juvia le quedaba muy claro.

Llego el sábado, pero por ser se mismo día había tenido mil y un cosas que hacer, lo cual empezaba a desesperarle, cuando por fin termino, empezó a caminar a paso bastante veloz a su habitación, con la respiración algo temblorosa y sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban, porque ese día mandaría su mensaje si o si, ya era tarde, con el reloj del cuarto señalando las 4:30 pm, se sentó en su escritorio frente a su ordenador, sentía como las manos le sudaban, suspiro, no era el momento de retractarse, tomo aire y saco el papelito en su mochila, leyendo "Dragón Blanco" con una perfecta caligrafía, rápidamente escribió el mensaje, dudando un poco al enviarlo, pero cuando lo hizo saco un gran suspiro de desesperación.

 _Sábado 08 de Febrero 4:57 pm._

 **Princesa del agua:**

Etto... hola Sempai, sé que

No esperas mi mensaje, espero

No importunarte.

Ok, si, había sonado demasiado formal, pero nadie podía culparla, estaba nerviosa y con el corazón en la boca del estómago (si eso era biológicamente posible) y eso era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido, dejo pasar los minutos, y nada, tal vez había sido mala ida, quizás Gray nunca le contestaría, se recargo en el escritorio esperando pacientemente hasta que se quedó dormida, entre decepcionada y aliviada, de un momento a otro algo empezó a molestarla en la punta de la nariz, abriendo sus ojos encontrándose con una muy curiosa mariposa azul como su cabello que voló rápido cuando ella se levantó, tras eso, se froto los ojos con sueño aun, cuando de pronto noto su reloj que marcaba las 8: 32 pm, Wow, sí que se había dormido, era tarde, quizás era mejor ya apagar el ordenador y dormir, pero antes de hacerlo, la conversación que no había cerrado mostro un mensaje.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

¡Hey! Hola,

Despreocúpate, no tengo nada

Mejor que hacer, y dime

¿Cómo conseguiste mí

Messenger preciosa?

En el otro lado de la pantalla Sting miraba la reciente conversación con una cara de aburrimiento, la verdad estaba cansado de eso, siempre sucedía, de una u otra manera las chicas siempre conseguían su nombre y le llegaban miles de mensajes diarios incluso de chicas que ni de su escuela eran, suspiro hondamente, ese nuevo Messenger apenas tenía unos días y ya le llegaba la conversación de una desconocida, pero bueno, a él le habían enseñado a no ser descortés, por lo cual cortaría su conversación rápido, pero en cuanto leyó el nombre de ella le sorprendió, tenía un nombre muy raro, y no solo eso, era totalmente anónima ¿Qué rayos? ¿Quién era ella?

 **Princesa del agua:**

Perdona, me lo pasó Natsu-san

¿Te molesta? Si gustas puedo

Dejar de molestarte.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

No, descuida, si Natsu-san te

Lo paso entonces eres de confianza

Y dime...

¿Qué haces?

 **Princesa del agua:**

Nada en realidad, solo aquí

Y escucho música clásica.

Y ¿Usted Sempai?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Je solo perder el tiempo XD

¿Te gusta la música clásica?

Valla que culta y ¿que más te gusta?

El leía cada mensaje con suma atención, en realidad la plática era muy interesante, porque después de todo no todos los días te conectas así con una desconocida anónima que además era muy respetuosa y amable incluso por mensaje, y luego se le añadía que el que había sido el intermediario para que ella lo contactara era Natsu, eso decía que la chica era de confianza, ¿Era chica verdad? Bueno, tendría que indagar más.

 **Princesa del agua:**

Pues... supongo que un poco de todo,

En especial cosas misteriosas

Y encantadoras

Como la magia y eso supongo.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

¿Magia? Jajaja eso sí que es nuevo

 **Princesa del agua:**

¿Te parece extraño?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

No, es interesante

 **Princesa del agua:**

No es que crea en las brujas y eso

Más bien...

Como criaturas mágicas

E historias de eso.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Ah, y yo que pensaba

Hablar con una bruja XD

Pero eres más una...

¿Princesa del agua no?

Jajaja

 **Princesa del agua:**

No se burle,

Usted es un

"Dragón Blanco"

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Entonces ten cuidado

Preciosa que los

Dragones comemos princesas.

 **Princesa del agua:**

Perdona no entendí tu comentario :P

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Jajaja eres muy inocente

 **Princesa del agua:**

No sé cómo tomar eso -_-

Por otro lado

¿A ti que te gusta Sempai?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

¿Por qué el interés?

 **Princesa del agua:**

Quisiera conocerte mejor.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Mira linda eres divertida y todo,

Pero ya estoy un poco cansado

De tantas Fangirl.

Creo que deberíamos dejarlo

Hasta aquí.

 **Princesa del agua:**

Perdona la molestia,

No lo volveré a hacer

Disculpa

Fue un placer.

 _Princesa del agua se ha desconectado._

-¿Qué demonios?- El rubio miro atentamente el letrerito con bastante sorpresa, ¿Se había desconectado? ¿Lo había dejado tranquilo? Eso era nuevo, la chica fue muy amable e incluso dijo que no volvería a molestarlo, fue entonces que sintió algo cálido seria ¿emoción?, no lo sabía, por ello tendría que hablar con la única persona a la que siempre recurría en esos casos, su mejor amigo desde los 10 años.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

¡Rogue! Necesito hablar.

 **Dragón de las Sombras:**

¿Sabes qué hora es?

Son las 9:45 de la noche,

Mañana tengo una cita,

Y no eh terminado la tarea

Debo levantarme temprano

Necesito dormir.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Por favor escúchame... T.T

 **Dragón de las Sombras:**

¿Me dejas otra opción? Bueno ya

¿Qué molesta hoy al gran Sting?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Natsu-san le paso mí

Messenger a una chica.

 **Dragón de las Sombras:**

¿Y qué?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Ella fue muy amable,

Y cuando le dije que me

Dejará tranquilo

Realmente lo hizo.

 **Dragón de las Sombras:**

Valla eso es nuevo

Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Es lo que querías ¿no?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Sí, pero... no se

Me siento extraño

Dijo que quería conocerme

 **Dragón de las Sombras:**

Es simple...

Te interesa.

Pues sigue conociéndola,

Si Dragneel la recomendó ya es bueno,

Entonces inténtalo,

Quizás te sorprenda.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Gracias Rogue, oye

Otra cosa.

 **Dragón de las Sombras:**

¿Ahora qué?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Creemos un grupo

Uno de "Nombres estrafalarios"

 **Dragón de las Sombras:**

¿Qué?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Si un grupo de nuestro amigos

Que tengan nombres raros

En Messenger como

Dragón Blanco, Dragón de las sombras

Y princesa del agua.

 **Dragón de las Sombras:**

¿Princesa del agua?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Sí, es la chica de la que te hable.

 **Dragón de las Sombras:**

Ok, entonces mañana lo creo

¿Te parece?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Ok ;D

 **Dragón de las Sombras:**

Entonces buenas noches

¡NECESITO DORMIR!

No molestes más.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

¿Qué? Pero si apenas

Son las 10:35 pm

¿Quién duerme a esta hora?

¿Rogue?

 _Dragón de las Sombras se ha desconectado._


	3. Prohibidos los nombres

Hola estrellas mías.

Pues ya estamos en la tercera semana de este fic, y les agradezco mucho todos sus comentarios y que me sigan en este Entremés tan sencillo, pues ya sin mucho alargarlo mejor pasemos a lo interesante ¿No creen?

Disclamer.- los personajes le pertenecen en su totalidad a Hiro Mashima, solo la trama es pertenencia de esta autora.

Disfruten la lectura.

 **Capítulo III.-** Prohibidos los nombres.

Ya era lunes, y ese día Juvia se había sacado toda la frustración de su decepcionante primera charla con Gray contándole todo a Lucy por teléfono, mientras la rubia solo se dedicó a consolarla con una sonrisa ya que de alguna manera ya se esperaba ese resultado, por lo tanto se había pasado el día desanimada, pero ¿Lo intento no? Eso era lo que contaba, por lo que decidió concentrarse en sus tareas, ya que pues siendo Domingo y no habiendo terminado su tarea el día anterior era todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Para cuando por fin estuvo a punto de acabar dieron las 6:30 pm, y aun le faltaba la tarea más pesada, pero podía darse chance de descansar un rato ¿no? Era justo, ya solo le faltaba eso, podía respirar y hacer el vago un rato, por lo que decidió ver si alguien estaba conectado, llevándose la sorpresa de la reciente entrada de un mensaje en una conversación que no espero volver a abrir.

 _Domingo 09 de Febrero 6:32 pm._

 **Dragón Blanco:**

¡Hola!

No contestaría, ella lo había prometido, o bueno, dicho, no lo molestaría más...

 **Dragón Blanco:**

¡H-O- L- A!

Definitivamente no le respondería, lo había dicho, no...

 **Dragón Blanco:**

¡HOLA!

¿Estás allí?

 **Princesa del agua:**

Hola Sempai.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

¿No que ya no hablaríamos?

Jajaja no te creas, es broma

Me alegra que me contestaras.

 **Princesa del agua:**

¿Por qué?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

No lose,

Eres interesante ¿Sabes?

Me agradas bastante

 **Princesa del agua:**

Oh valla gracias :D

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Je y... ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

 **Princesa del agua:**

Bastante normal supongo,

¿Y el tuyo Sempai?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Igualmente, oye, si

Soy tu Sempai, eso significa

¿Qué soy mayor que tú?

 **Princesa del agua:**

Sí, yo acabo de cumplir los 16,

Soy de primer grado.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Pues si soy mayor entonces

Pero ya no hablemos de edades

Me haces sentir viejo :P

Mejor volvamos a lo de ayer.

 **Princesa del agua:**

¿Ayer?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Si, disculpa como te trate,

Pero referente a lo que me gusta...

Supongo que un poco de todo.

Me encanta experimentar

Cosas nuevas.

 **Princesa del agua:**

Somos bastante diferente supongo,

Yo casi no experimento cosas nuevas

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Entonces yo te llevare

A hacer muchas locuras.

En cuanto me digas

Tu nombre real.

 **Princesa del agua:**

Aún no.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Eso no es justo,

Tú si sabes quién soy,

Pero yo ni idea de quien seas.

 **Princesa del agua:**

Me da vergüenza

¿Qué tal si terminamos mal

Y en la escuela me miras con odio?

Mejor así por el momento.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Como gustes princesa

Entonces ignoremos eso por ahora,

Ah pero ese misterio tuyo

Me enamora un poco más,

¿Y tú?

¿Te enamore un poco más?

Juvia leyó atentamente el último mensaje con los ojos bien abiertos y un salvaje sonrojo en su rostro, Gray parecía un tipo bastante frio y serio, pero en los mensajes era bastante divertido y carismático, hasta bastante coqueto era el hombre, si, sinceramente eso la enamoraba un poco más.

 **Princesa del agua:**

Disculpa Sempai.

Recordé que aún tengo

Tarea de informática y ya es tarde

¿Lo dejamos para mañana?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

¿Tan pronto? Bueno

El terco de Laxus-Sensei

Siempre deja mucha tarea

Yo ya pase por eso

Entonces hasta mañana

Cuídate preciosa.

 **Princesa del agua:**

Muchas gracias.

Igualmente.

 _Princesa del agua se ha desconectado._

Sting leyó la conversación mientras una sonrisa socarrona adornaba su rostro, si lo pensaba bien tal vez su inocente comentario había avergonzado a la chica y esta había escapado sin responderle, ¿realmente la había enamorado más? Eso era interesante, era algo que le hacía sentir algo extraño en el pecho, debía decírselo a alguien, pero al parecer ese día Rogue no se había conectado, entonces ¿A quién?

 _Domingo 09 de Febrero 7:50 pm_

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Hola

 **Maga celestial:**

Hola

¿Eso que me mandas mensaje Sting-san?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Bueno Rogue no está conectado

Y necesito hablar con alguien.

 **Maga celestial:**

¿Y eso? Debe ser importante

¿Qué sucede Sting-san?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Natsu-san le paso mi Messenger

A una chica, y ella es...

Muy divertida y amable

Hasta algo extraña :D

Pero es anónima por completo

No sé quien es pero...

Creo que me interesa.

 **Maga celestial:**

¿Estás seguro de que es chica?

No se tanto misterio a mí no

Me gusta, aunque si fue Natsu-san...

 **Dragón Blanco:**

¿Qué te parece entonces?

 **Maga celestial:**

No es una de dos

1.- Oh te ven la cara

2.- Oh ella simplemente es muy tímida

O precavida yo que sé aunque

Si Natsu-san fue creo que puedes

Confiar en ella

Tal vez mejor le preguntas a Natsu-san

Así sales de dudas.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Está bien, gracias Yukino

Oye ¿Rogue ya creo el grupo?

 **Maga celestial:**

¿El de "nombres estrafalarios"?

No, ha estado muy ocupado

Con el proyecto de Gildars-sensei

Incluso tuvo que cancelar

Nuestra Cita de hoy T.T

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Oh que lastima

Qué pena Yukino, sabes que no

Es a propósito. En fin

Oye ¿Le puedes decir al resto que

Está prohibido decir nuestros nombres

Reales en el grupo?

 **Maga celestial:**

¿Y eso?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Esta chica aun no quiere decirme

Su nombre real

En venganza no sabrá quiénes son

Mis amigos, por cierto

Dile a Orga que se ponga un nombre raro

Es el único de nosotros

Que aún tiene su nombre real

En Messenger

 **Maga celestial:**

Ok yo les dijo a los demás

Y le dijo a Orga-san,

Ahora me voy, tengo tarea

De Bob-Sensei.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Sí, yo también tengo deberes

Hasta mañana en la escuela

Gracias por el consejo Yukino.

 **Maga celestial:**

No hay problema,

Hasta mañana Sting-san.

 _Maga celestial se ha desconectado._

 _Dragón Blanco se ha desconectado._

 _Princesa del agua conectada._

 _Domingo 09 de Febrero 8:26 pm._

 **Princesa del agua:**

¡LUCY-SAN!

 **Lucy H.**

Buenas noches

¿Qué sucede Juvia?

 **Princesa del agua:**

Gray-sama hablo conmigo hoy

Pese a lo que dijo ayer

Estoy muy feliz

 **Lucy H.**

¿Así? Eso es muy bueno ¿no?

Significa que estas avanzando

 **Princesa del agua:**

Si, oye te puedo...

¿Pedir un favor?

 **Lucy H.**

Seguro, por eso somos

Amigas, ¿Qué sucede?

 **Princesa del agua:**

¿Podrías decirle a Natsu-san

Que no le diga a Gray-sama

Quién soy?

 **Lucy H.**

¿Y eso?

 **Princesa del agua:**

Quiero mantener mi anonimato hasta el 14

¿Si?

 **Lucy H.**

Bueno vale, pero

Mas te vale que

Después de eso te cambies

Ese ridículo nombre que tienes.

 **Princesa del agua:**

No es ridículo, incluso

Gray-sama se llama "Dragón blanco"

 **Lucy H.**

Bueno ya dicen que cada

Loco con su locura, jajaja son

Muy compatibles

 **Princesa del agua:**

No te burles, bueno me voy

Aun no termino la tarea de

Laxus-Sensei.

 _Princesa del agua se ha desconectada._

 **Lucy H.**

Hola Natsu.

 **Natsu D.**

Hola Lucy ¿Cómo estás?

El viernes te fuiste y me dejaste

Me sentí muy solo.

 **Lucy H.**

No seas exagerado

Fui con Levy a comprar el regalo de Gajeel

Ya sabes, cumplen 2 meses de novios.

Pero en fin

¿Qué haces?

 **Natsu D.**

Nada, solo aquí jugando

Con el loquito

De Happy.

 **Lucy H.**

Ese gato no cambia

Por cierto está enamorado

De la gatita de tu vecina ¿no?

Pronto podrás regalarme gatitos .

 **Natsu D.**

No lo creo, al parecer a Charle

No le agrada Happy y aun que a mi

Y a Wendy no nos preocupa

El anda medio deprimido.

Pero quizás mañana que Charle se quede

En casa se lleven mejor.

 **Lucy H.**

¿Porque se quedara en tu casa?

 **Natsu D.**

Es un favor para Wendy,

Al parecer saldrá con su novio

Ya sabes Romeo

El hijo de Macao-Sensei

 **Lucy H.**

¿Novio? ¿Qué no solo

Tienen 10 años?

Uffff la juventud de hoy en día

Va muy rápido.

 **Natsu D.**

Jajaja Lucy hablas como

Una anciana, Jejeje

Pero si nos hubiéramos conocido a esa edad

Yo te hubiera pedido ser mi novia sin

Dudarlo.

 **Lucy H.**

¿Entonces por qué tardaste

Los 3 años de secundaria en pedirme

Que fuera tu novia?

 **Natsu D.**

Porque a los 10 era muy rápido

Pero como nos conocimos

A los 13 me dio pereza XD

 **Lucy H.**

Eres un idiota sabes

¿Pereza? En esos tres años

Bien pude decirle si a otro,

Además perdimos mucho tiempo.

 **Natsu D.**

Claro que no, por que

Desde que te vi supe que

Pasaría el resto de mi vida

A tu lado

Entonces tenía toda una vida

Para confesarme ¿no? :D

 **Lucy H.**

Ahora no se si conmoverme

O preocuparme por tu razonamiento -_-*

En fin, te debo pedir algo

No le digas a "él" que princesa del agua

Es Juvia.

 **Natsu D.**

¿A él?

 **Lucy H.**

Si, ya sabes a "Dragón Blanco"

Juvia quiere mantener su anonimato

Hasta el viernes

Más te vale no decirle.

 **Natsu D.**

Ah ya

¿Y si se me pasa decirle?

 **Lucy H.**

No volveré a ir

A tu casa a "estudiar"

 **Natsu D.**

Ok, no diré nada

Por cierto

¿Mañana vamos de la escuela

A mi casa para que cuidemos

A los gatos?

 **Lucy H.**

Está bien.

Mañana nos vemos

Por cierto...

Te quiero.

 **Natsu D.**

¡SI! Entonces hasta mañana

Yo también te quiero

Pero mejor dímelo en persona

Mañana en mi casa

XD.

 _Lucy H. se ha desconectado._

 _Natsu D. se ha desconectado._


	4. Nombres Estrafalarios

Ya estamos por fin en la cuarta semana de este fic, pues entonces ya solo nos quedan otros 6 cap., ya que el 10 es el final, así que no se desesperen, por cierto quiero mencionar que se pasen por mi perfil el proximo martes porfa ya que pondre las sinopsis de varias historias que ya tengo planeadas, pero quisiera saber cuál quieren que publique después de esta, ya que ya saben que yo soy de una historia a la vez jajaja (si de por si soy bien incumplida, imagínense si subiera más de una historia a la vez) aun que dependiendo de las votaciones, quien sabe, quizás haga una excepción.

Ahora si empecemos...

Disclaimer.- los personajes no me pertenecen, de lo contrario sería siempre un melodrama de Juvia y Sting, pero por desgracia son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Disfruten la lectura mis estrellas.

 **Capítulo IV.-** Nombres estrafalarios.

-¡NATSU-SAN!- El increíble grito de el rubio resonó por todo el pasillo, lo cual a él le puso los pelos de punta, ya llevaba más de ¾ de hora tratando de escaparse de él, pero el rubio parecía decidido a seguirle hasta el fin del mundo con tal de alcanzarle y todo con tal de que le respondiera.

Desde que lo vio lo primero que había hecho fue preguntarle sobre la identidad de "Princesa del agua", ya que lo comentado con Yukino lo había dejado con la intriga, pero más la sintió cuando sin responderle el peli rosado salía como bólido tratando de alejarse de él.

Dentro de si Natsu maldecía una y otra vez la rapidez de él capitán del equipo de Básquet, ya no sabía ni dónde meterse, quería evitar hablar con Sting a toda costa, ya que si se le pasaba decirle algo de más Lucy no volvería a ir a su casa a "estudiar" y con sinceridad eso no estaba entre sus planes por lo que su último recurso era correr y correr hasta desfallecer o que el otro se rindiera, la que fuera primero, además, se había saltado las últimas dos clases por su culpa, y no es que fueran tan importantes pero eran las del viejo Gildars-sensei , tendría problemas, eso seguro.

-¡NATSU-SAN! – Volvió a gritar, pero esta vez ya acorralándolo contra una pared, completamente cansado y unas cuantas gotas de sudor en la frente, respirando con dificultad, cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse, claro, sin dejar ir al peli rosado, mientras Natsu pasaba saliva-Natsu-san, yo... respetare su decisión de ser anónima, solo quiero hacerte 3 preguntas-Dijo mirándolo suplicante.

Natsu sonrió rendido, mientras sacaba una risita decaída, no podía decirle no a esos ojos de tlacuache atropellado, en definitiva, Lucy ya no iría a su casa esa tarde.

-Bien, me rindo, pregunta-

-¿Es una persona real?- Era una pregunta seria, pero lo primero que recibió fue un golpe en la cabeza y una mirada algo enfadada de el rosado.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? Claro que lo es idiota-

-¿Es mujer?-

-Hasta donde yo sé, si, a menos que sea transexual- Lo ironizó, era obvio, pero en serio, que preguntas más tontas hacia el tipo.

-yo... ¿Puedo pensar que ella es diferente?- Sting bajo la mirada algo avergonzado, esperando paciente la respuesta, por su lado, a Natsu esa pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, podía no ser muy amigo del rubio, pero si sabía que el hombre era tan popular que ya no estaba interesado en enamorarse, pero ahora podía asegurar algo, Juvia lo estaba logrando, que buena táctica usaba la amiga de su novia.

-Sí, es una chica increíble- Contesto sin más, Sting lo miro y le brillaron los ojos mientras una sonrisa aliviada surcaba su rostro, luego de eso, lo abrazo de sorpresa, le agradeció y tan rápido como siempre lo era salió fuera de su vista, claro, no sin antes despedirse. Natsu suspiro cansado, valla corre tiza que le habían dado, además, no le había dicho a Sting que "princesa del agua" era Juvia, ¿Verdad? Entonces en definitiva tendría una tarde en su casa a Lucy para él solo, sonrió de oreja a oreja, eso le agradaba, suspiro, por fin se habían acabado sus problemas.

-¡DRAGNEEL!- El poderoso grito de Gildars-sensei lo trago de nuevo a la realidad obligándolo a pasar saliva, oh no, no se había acabado sus problemas, al contrario, acababan de comenzar.

En su casa, Juvia miraba el reloj de su escritorio, las 4:30 pm, y ya había acabado sus deberes y el aseo de su casa, ya no tenía nada más que hacer, y al verse libre de trabajo, su estómago comenzó a cosquillear, como el aleteo de muchas mariposas dentro de él, porque si, sabía que era lo que aria y eso la ponía nerviosa, por lo que con mucha rapidez prendió el ordenador, y sonrió con un lindo sonrojo cuando vio a esa personita que le aceleraba el corazón conectada.

 _Lunes 10 de Febrero 4:36pm._

 **Princesa del agua:**

¿Sempai?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

¿Qué tal preciosa?

Ya me hacían falta

Tus bellas letras.

Diría tu bella voz, pero

Solo te conozco por mensaje =P

 **Princesa del agua:**

Jajaja, así está bien

Por ahora

No pensé que fueras

Tan coqueto Sempai.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

¿A no? Me suena a que

No has escuchado mi reputación

¿Verdad nena?

 **Princesa del agua:**

No, pero no importa,

Yo quiero conocerlo por

Como es como persona

No por lo que diga la gente.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Eres injusta muñeca

Volviste a flecharme

Cupido te demandara

Por robarle sus flechas

Y desperdiciarlas conmigo.

 **Princesa del agua:**

Usted es el injusto

Siempre hace comentarios

Que me aceleran el corazón.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Eso solo me cautiva más

Bombón.

Pero bueno, en esta ocasión

Vine a invitarte a un grupo

De Messenger ¿Aceptas?

 **Princesa del agua:**

¿Un grupo?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Si, solo somos 6

Son mis amigos más íntimos,

El grupo se llamara

"nombres estrafalarios"

Ya que todos tenemos nombres raros.

 **Princesa del agua:**

¿Incluso Natsu-san?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Por desgracia él no

Tiene un nombre raro.

 **Princesa del agua:**

Bueno ok, porque no

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Entonces te confirmo ya,

Nos vemos en esa conversación,

Por cierto, la única regla

Del grupo es nunca decir

Nuestros nombres reales,

En venganza de que no me digas el tuyo.

 **Princesa del agua:**

No sabía que fueras vengativo

Jajaja entonces nos leemos allí.

 _Lunes 10 de Febrero 5:02 pm._

 ** _"_** ** _Nombres Estrafalarios"_**

 _Dragón de las Sombras agrego a Dragón Blanco._

 _Dragón de las Sombras agrego a Maga celestial_

 _Dragón de las Sombras agrego a Trovador de la Luna roja_

 _Dragón de las Sombras agrego a Srta. Dimensional_

 _Dragón de las Sombras agrego a Hombre Gorila_

 _Dragón de las Sombras agrego a Princesa del agua_

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Bien les recuerdo que la única regla

Del grupo es no decir nuestros

Nombres reales, por lo demás

No importa, démosle la bienvenida

A "Princesa del agua".

 **Maga celestial:**

¡Primera!

Bienvenida Princesa del agua

Espero nos llevemos bien

Por cierto, me encanta tú

Nombre es muy lindo 3.

 **Dragón de las Sombras:**

Hola.

 **Trovador de la Luna roja:**

Este "Dragón de las Sombras"

Tan seco como siempre...

Hola princesita un placer

Y disculpa a este escaso de

Palabras, suele ser así :3

 **Hombre Gorila:**

Ignora a este Casanova

Hola.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

¿Y ese nombre tan ridículo

Quien te lo puso?

Jajaja y decían que el mío

Era malo.

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Yo se lo puse

Una señora le dijo así en la calle

Y me dio risa, por eso

Por cierto Hola

Princesa del agua

Ignora a todos estos idiotas, de aquí

Solo Maga celestial y yo valemos la pena.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

No es cierto

Ella me hablo primero a MÍ

XP

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

¿Y eso a mí que me importa?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Si serás...

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

¿Si seré que ha?

 **Trovador de la Luna roja:**

¡ALTO! Ustedes 2 siempre

Peleando, la princesita

No ha podido responder

Ningún mensaje.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Oh, perdón

¿Sigues allí princesa?

 **Princesa del agua:**

Sí, es que se ve que todos

Son muy cercanos,

Parecen llevarse muy bien,

Gracias por recibirme.

 **Maga celestial:**

Por lo que me comento

Dragón Blanco

Eres una gran persona

Ya veras, pronto serás

Una de nosotros.

 **Hombre Gorila:**

¿Una de nosotros?

¿Somos una secta o qué?

Jejeje sonaste muy rara :)

 **Dragón de las Sombras:**

Deja de molestarla.

 **Trovador de la Luna roja:**

Uffff ya salió el novio

A defenderla

 **Princesa del agua:**

¿Novio? o. O

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Oh sí, no lo mencionamos

Dragón de las Sombras y

Maga Celestial son pareja.

 **Hombre Gorila:**

Por lo menos eso dicen,

Dragón de las Sombras

No es muy romántico que digamos.

 **Trovador de la Luna roja:**

Déjalos en paz.

 **Dragón Blanco.**

Son una buena pareja,

Pero hubiera sido mejor

"Princesa celestial" en lugar de

Maga celestial

¿No Dragón de las Sombras?

 **Dragón de las Sombras:**

¿Qué? No sé de qué me

Hablas, yo creo que está bien

Así como esta.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Si pero tú y yo

Somos Dragones y si mi chica

Es Princesa del agua, y la tuya

Princesa celestial, entonces somos

2 dragones y 2 princesas.

 **Hombre Gorila:**

¿Y eso qué?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Que los dragones

Comemos princesas XD

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Idiota Pervertido.

 **Trovador de la Luna roja:**

Eres un descarado,

Quien sabe que le espera

A la pequeña princesa.

 **Princesa del agua:**

Sempai ya me había

Dicho eso ¿Qué quiere decir?

 **Maga celestial:**

Solo déjalo así, a este

Descarado Dragón se le pasa

La lengua a veces.

 **Dragón de las Sombras:**

Ya me imagino que le espera

Cuando se conozcan en

Persona.

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Si, pobrecita princesa

Del agua.

 **Trovador de la Luna roja:**

Cuando nos conozcamos en persona

Tendremos que custodiarla

Para que Dragón Blanco no se propase

Con ella :D

 **Hombre Gorila:**

Si, las mujeres en la noche

Y los hombres en el día

Con horario de 12hrsx12hrs

Con intermedios de 20min

Para las comidas XD

 **Dragón Blanco:**

¡YA BASTA TODOS USTEDES!

Que solo me dejan en mal

Con mi nena.

 **Trovador de la Luna roja:**

¿Desde cuándo es tu nena?

Yo que sepa no son nada -_-´

 **Dragón de las Sombras:**

Buen punto.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Bueno pero es más

Fácil decirlo así.

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

¿Para quién?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Para mí

 **Maga celestial:**

¿Por qué?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Porque tenemos 3 mujeres

En el grupo y escribir

"Princesa del agua" cada vez

Que hablamos de ella es muy

Cansado, además a ella no le

Importa ¿Verdad preciosa?

 **Princesa del agua:**

No realmente

 **Dragón Blanco:**

¿Ven? A mí

Lindura no le molesta.

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

¿Tu lindura?

Oh Kami-sama

Sálvanos de este

Idiota pervertido.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

¡QUE NO SOY ASÍ!

Juvia reía bastante mientras leía cada mensaje que entraba, y la conversación seguía y seguía, realmente ellos se llevaban bien entre sí, y de alguna forma ella ahora participaba con ellos, si, no había sido un error mandarle aquel mensaje a Gray, ahora gracias a eso este era el inicio de su nueva trayectoria.


	5. ¡VALENTÍN-SAN!

Bien ya estoy de regreso mis estrellas, disculpen mi tardanza pero es que ya estoy en exámenes semestrales y me agobian mucho, pero en recompensa aquí les dejo 2 cap. de un jalón, espero los disfruten.

Disclaimer.- los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su autor original Hiro Mashima, si no quien sabe cuánto del Stingvia habría (si aun ahora que no soy su autora ya lleno el sitio de ellos dos XD).

 **Capitulo V.-** ¡VALENTIN-SAN!

Con el día tremendamente soleado a todo lo que daba, sin nubes a la vista, el día simplemente había sido agotador, después de otro aburrido y monótono turno en la escuela lo primero que había hecho al llegar a casa había sido darse una buena ducha ya que había llegado pasando saliva debido al calor, y eso que aun no era primavera, para la hora de siempre ya se encontraba contenta y emocionada al sentarse frente al ordenador, pero para su desgraciada suerte ese día Gray no se había conectado, pero su curiosidad despertó al ver la entrada de un nuevo grupo.

 ** _"_** ** _¡VALENTÍN-SAN!"_**

 _Maga celestial agrego a Srta. Dimensional_

 _Maga celestial agrego a Princesa del agua_

 _Martes 11 de Febrero 5:36pm._

 **Maga celestial:**

Hola

¿Qué calor no?

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

¿Y este grupo?

 **Princesa del agua:**

¿Por qué Valentín-san?

 **Maga celestial:**

Eso es obvio, aquí

Nosotras 3 compartiremos

Ideas para nuestros

Chocolates del viernes

14 de febrero.

¡Todas para una y

Una para todas!

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

¿Qué somos?

¿Las 3 mosqueteras o que?

 **Maga celestial:**

Puede decirse, ya

Que las 3 trabajaremos juntas

Para hacer un chocolate

Perfecto para nuestros chicos.

.

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Pero yo no tengo a nadie

 **Princesa del agua:**

¿No?

Pero es una gran persona

Seguro muchos querrán su

Chocolate.

 **Maga celestial:**

¿A no?

Entonces...

¿Qué hay del de 3-A?

Este Alan Mailer me parece.

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Creí que no podíamos decir

Nombres reales.

 **Maga celestial:**

Acordamos solo los nuestros

No del de los demás.

 **Princesa del agua:**

Inténtalo, creo que estará bien,

Después de todo,

Todas daremos el 14, no

Sería raro.

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Ok, ok, ya no hablemos

De quien le gusta a quien.

Entonces ¿Qué tienen?

Digo, hay que empezar por algo.

 **Maga celestial:**

Pues a Dragón de las sombras

No le gusta mucho el dulce

Por lo que pienso hacer algo

Con chocolate amargo.

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Suena bien.

 **Princesa del agua:**

Pues yo... no sé que

Le gusta a Sempai, si

Dulce o no.

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

A Dragón Blanco le

Fascina lo dulce así que

Solo cúbrete de chocolate

Ponte un moño y

¡Listo! Seguro le fascina. XD

 **Maga celestial:**

Y luego él es el

Pervertido.

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Solo fue una broma,

Si ya sé es muy mala.

Pero ya enserio, a él le gusta

Mucho lo dulce.

 **Princesa del agua:**

Ah, gracias, entonces

Será algo dulce.

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

¿Ideas?

 **Maga celestial:**

Espera ya regreso,

Tengo un libro de recetas

Que me prestó Aries-san

Mi Vecina. Me costó mucho

Ya que Leo-san su marido

No quería.

Ya vuelvo.

 **Princesa del agua:**

Oh valla, que buenos vecinos,

La mía Porlyusica-san

Es muy huraña.

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Todas tenemos vecinos así.

El mío es un loco

Que es periodista

Y todo el día se la pasa

Diciendo "Cool" -_-

 **Maga celestial:**

Bueno, ya basta de vecinos

Ahora tengo aquí receta

Para chocolates rellenos,

Panques, pasteles

Y bombones.

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

¿Pasteles?

¿A quién en su sano juicio

Se le ocurre regalar un pastel

Entero?

 **Maga celestial:**

No lo sé, pero entonces

¿Qué les gusta a ustedes?

Creo que yo prefiero panques.

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Yo chocolates rellenos,

¿Y tu princesa del agua?

 **Princesa del agua:**

Creo que intentare

Con los bombones.

 **Maga celestial:**

Esa es buena idea,

A Dragón Blanco le

Gustaran mucho

Entonces...

¿Cuál es su idea?

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Supongo que yo

Conseguiré una cajita

Y colocare algunos.

 **Princesa del agua:**

Que lindo, creo que ya

Lo imagino, yo no tengo idea.

 **Maga celestial:**

Pues yo solo are un panque

Algo grande, y lo meteré en una

Bolsa con un moño y ya,

Rápido y fácil.

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Debería tener un capacillo

Llamativo.

 **Princesa del agua:**

Si, además la bolsa debería

Ser tranparente, y solo con

El moño, así se verá sencillo

Pero de buen gusto.

 **Maga celestial:**

Valla es buena idea,

Ahora solo buscare una buena receta,

Ahora con Srta. Dimensional

Yo pienso que la caja debe ser chiquita

Para que no lo espantes jajaja

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Si, ya se, le pondré

Solo uno máximo.

Y serán chiquitos.

 **Princesa del agua:**

Y podría rellenarlos de

Diferentes cosas, ya verás que

Queda bien.

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Eso espero y tu,

Pues solo sumerge los bombones

En chocolate, y escúrrelos en una

Rejilla, también puedes ponerles

Capacillos y meterlos en una cajita.

 **Maga celestial:**

Si, y con chocolate

Blanco podrías hacerle

Adornos diferentes a todos.

¡Ah! Pero tú debes poner una caja

Grande con mucho.

Seguro que a Dragón Blanco

Le fascinara.

 **Princesa del agua:**

¡Gracias por los consejos!

Yukino volvió a leer mensaje por mensaje, riendo en el proceso, ella desde siempre había sido bastante tímida, callada y seria, por lo que acostumbraba a expresarse mejor por mensaje, a veces tendía a ser bastante diferente, pero aun así era ella, y Minerva y los demás se había acostumbrado ¿Princesa del agua seria real? La chica era amable, formal, amigable, y algo tímida, pero era una gran persona, o eso podía pensar de ella, suspiro, ojala que cuando se conocieran cara a cara pudieran ser tan amigas como lo eran ahora.


	6. ¡San Valentín!

Ya aquí está el segundo cap. de la semana mis estrellas, y repito, disculpen mi tardanza, por cierto este cap. es mas como un extra, pero no me lo saque de la manga, ya lo tenía en el boceto original, por lo que lo coloco tal y como es, es corto y divertido, disfrútenlo.

Disclaimer.- Fairy Tail no me pertenece si no a Mashima Hiro, mi Sempai, su Sempai, nuestro Sempai (uno de ellos jajaja).

Disfruten la lectura.

 **Capítulo VI.-** ¡San Valentín!

 _Miércoles 12 de Febrero 6:59pm._

 ** _"_** ** _¡San Valentín!"_**

 _Dragón Blanco agrego a Dragón de las Sombras_

 _Dragón Blanco agrego a Trovador de la Luna roja_

 _Dragón Blanco agrego a Hombre Gorila_

 **Dragón Blanco:**

¿Qué onda? Uffff

La escuela estuvo pesada

Pero bueno jajaja XD.

 **Dragón de las Sombras:**

¿Y este grupo?

 **Trovador de la Luna roja:**

No tienes nada mejor que

Hacer ¿verdad? Jajaja

 **Hombre Gorila:**

Sting nunca tiene nada

Mejor que hacer últimamente.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

¡Dejen de molestarme!

Este es un grupo

Para ver lo que aremos este

14, ya que normalmente nos

Reunimos en la cancha

Para recibir los chocolates de todas.

Pero todo cambio para este año,

1.- Rogue ya tiene novia, y no

Creo que a Yukino le parezca que reciba

Otros chocolates.

2.- Orga faltara a clases.

3.- Seguro Rufus ya tiene planes

Y 4.- y yo no decido aun, si recibir

El chocolate de mi princesa solamente

O también el de otras.

 **Trovador de la Luna roja:**

Yo no tengo planes, recibiré

Los chocolates de todas las bellas

Damas que deseen darme.

¿Por qué Orga faltara?

 **Hombre Gorila:**

Yo nunca recibo chocolate

Ya tenemos 18 y ninguna chica

De nuestra edad se fija en mí.

 **Trovador de la Luna roja:**

Pero eres muy popular

Entre las de 1er año.

 **Hombre Gorila:**

Solo tienen 16 no inventes,

Además me acosan mucho

Yo paso.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

¿Y que tienen las de 16?

 **Dragón de las Sombras:**

¿Enserio? Por dios, Sting,

Son 2 años menor, además ya

Vamos a graduarnos de la academia,

Es mejor buscar una relación más estable

Con chicas de nuestra edad.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Ah valla, bueno, si supongo T.T

 **Trovador de la Luna roja:**

La pequeña princesa tiene 16

¿Verdad Sting?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

¿Cómo lo supiste? O.o

 **Hombre Gorila:**

Eres muy transparente,

Pero no es general, si tanto

Tu como ella ponen de su parte

Lo suyo podría funcionar.

 **Dragón de las Sombras:**

Por otro lado, yo no recibiré

Ningún otro chocolate, seguramente

Yukino se esforzara mucho, y me

Imagino que princesa del agua hará

Lo mismo, y si realmente te interesa

Deberías aceptar solo el de ella.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Creo que tienes razón, pero

¿Qué le diré cuando la vea?

Solo me gusta por lo que conozco de

Ella por mensaje, y si en persona

¿No es como yo creía?

 **Trovador de la Luna roja:**

¿Hasta ahora piensas en ello?

Por eso debes tener más cuidado.

 **Hombre Gorila:**

Pues invítala a una cita.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

¿Qué?

 **Dragón de las Sombras:**

Es una buena idea, así la

Podrás conocer y saber si

Es como crees o no. Si te da

El chocolate el 14, ósea el Viernes,

Pues Invítala para el Domingo

 **Dragón Blanco:**

CLARO Uffff ahora ya

Estoy muy nervioso.

 **Hombre Gorila:**

Jejeje quien se imaginaria

A el famoso Casanova de Sting

Delirando por una chica,

Te debe gustar mucho.

 **Trovador de la Luna roja:**

Tal vez incluso algo más que

"gustar" con eso de que el amor

Es tan retorcido,

¿Quién no nos asegura

Que no esta mas que enamorado?

Tras la pantalla, Rogue mostraba una mirada un tanto seria ante el último comentario de Rufus pero con una disimulada sonrisa, era algo un poco ilógico, bueno de por si el amor no se llevaba muy bien con la lógica, pero ¿Enamorase por mensaje? Bueno, la sociedad actual en si vivía su vida en las redes sociales, tal vez... pudiera ser posible.

pues ya estuvo, entonces hasta la próxima semana mis estrellas, por cierto, para quien le interesa ya me puede encontrar en wattpad, dejo todo en el perfil.

bonita semana mis estrellas.

atte.- su humilde escritora isa-chan


	7. Soy Juvia, un placer

No morí jajaja

Pues solo disculparme por la tardanza es que mi madre decidió llevarnos a unas "vacaciones sorpresa" a una playa virgen donde no había señal, datos, internet NADA y pues hasta ahora regreso, les mando este cap. desde el primer lugar donde tengo señal de regreso a mi casita.

De nuevo disculpen mis estrellas espero disfruten.

Disclaimer.- los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su autor original Hiro Mashima a quien le debemos su existencia.

Disfruten la lectura.

 **Capítulo VII.-** Soy Juvia, un placer.

 _Jueves 13 de Febrero 5:59pm._

 **Princesa del agua:**

¡Lucy-san!

¿Ya sabes que le darás

A Natsu-san mañana?

 **Lucy H:**

Si, le regalare

Un corazón de chocolate

Enorme, ya que es muy goloso

Jijiji, lo haré esta noche

¿Y tú?

 **Princesa del agua:**

Bombones cubiertos

La idea me la dieron

Maga celestial y Srta. Dimensional.

 **Lucy H:**

¿Maga celestial y Srta. Dimensional?

 **Princesa del agua:**

Si, son amigas cercanas de

Gray-sama

 **Lucy H:**

Bien hecho Juv, ahora

Tienes más puntos a tu favor,

Y que tal si

¿Voy a tu casa a pasar la noche?

Podríamos hacer los chocolates

Juntas.

 **Princesa del agua:**

Me encantaría, pero...

¿Tus padres te darán permiso?

 **Lucy H:**

Claro, ellos te quieren mucho

Y también podemos invitar

A las demás ¿no?

 **Princesa del agua:**

Mi casa es pequeña T.T

 **Lucy H:**

Es de 2 pisos con 6 habitaciones

Cada uno, y tú

VIVES SOLA si entramos todas

¿No?

 **Princesa del agua:**

Uffff está bien.

 _Jueves 13 de Febrero 6:09pm._

 ** _"_** ** _¡A casa de Juvia!"_**

 _Lucy H agrego a Princesa del agua_

 _Lucy H agrego a Lisanna S._

 _Lucy H agrego a Erza Sc._

 _Lucy H agrego a Levy McG_

 **Lucy H:**

¡Hola! Hoy vamos

A la casa de Juvia a quedarnos

A dormir y preparar los

Chocolates de mañana

¿Quién se apunta?

 **Lisanna S:**

¡Yo! Pero solo a

Pasar la noche T.T

Ya que no tengo a quien

Darle chocolate

 **Lucy H:**

Podrías dárselo a Fred, ya

Que son amigos de infancia

Y es un buen chico.

O a Rufus, todas le dan a Rufus.

 **Levy McG:**

Yo también voy, me esforzare

Mucho y llevare libros de recetas.

 **Princesa del agua:**

Seguro que a Gajeel-kun

Le gustara mucho.

 **Erza Sc:**

Yo también iré, pero creo que

Más en la noche

Ya que tengo que terminar

El trabajo de Ichiya-sensei.

 **Lisanna S:**

Vamos por favor,

Sabes que es en vez de hacer

El trabajo podrías darle un

Chocolate y capas que te pone 10.

XD

 **Lucy H:**

Si, es capaz hasta de pasarte

Del examen, desde que te vio no te quita

El ojo jajaja XD

 **Erza Sc:**

Primero muerta

Solo le daré a... pues

A mi novio O/O

 **Lisanna S:**

Ah Erza eres mucho más

Madura que nosotras

Pero sigues siendo igual

De inocente cuando se

Trata de Jellal.

 **Levy McG:**

Déjala en paz,

El amor es algo muy lindo

En fin ¿a que hora entonces?

 **Princesa del agua:**

Supongo que a las 8 ¿no?

Es buena hora, tráiganse su

Uniforme y pijama.

 **Lisanna S:**

Ok, pero ¿sabes?

Deberías intentar hablar

En primera persona en

La vida real, no solo por

Mensaje jajaja.

 **Levy McG:**

Ja-ja-ja hoy

Lisanna viene muy

Graciosa ¿Qué te dio Miraje?

Porque de seguro te dio payaso

De comida XP

 **Lisanna S:**

Nop, solo la prueba para

El chocolate de Laxus-Sensei

Pero tenía tanta azúcar

Que ando muy acelerada.

 **Lucy H:**

Bueno ya, nos vemos a las 8

 **Erza Sc:**

A las 8 entonces

 **Levy McG:**

¡Aye! Nos vemos en 2 horas

 **Lisanna S:**

Hasta entonces.

Juvia suspiro mientras salía de casa, ahora con este inesperado cambio de planes tuvo que hacer mas compras, y regresando a casa limpiar su casa a fondo, preparar bocadillos para todas, en fin, acomodar todo lo necesario para atender a sus amigas como buena anfitriona, para cuando termino de todo ya eran las 8 en punto, pero no llegaba nadie, bueno, tampoco es que las esperara a la hora ya que sus amigas tendían a ser muy impuntuales, por lo que sin más decidió conectarse un momento, ya era cotidiano charlar con los otros antes de que anocheciera.

 _Jueves 13 de Febrero 6:09pm._

 ** _"_** ** _Nombres Estrafalarios"_**

 **Princesa del agua:**

Buenas noches.

 **Maga celestial:**

¡Hola!

¿Cómo estuvo su día?

Hoy no hemos hablado.

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Aburrido y agotador

Mañana es viernes

¡Por fin!

 **Trovador de la Luna roja:**

Es 14 ya,

¿Me darán chocolate?

 **Hombre Gorila:**

No empieces

 **Maga celestial:**

Yo solo le daré a mi novio

Dragón de las Sombras.

 **Dragón de las Sombras:**

Lo esperare

 **Dragón Blanco:**

¿Y yo?

¿Me darás mi princesa?

 **Princesa del agua:**

Yo mmm si,

Espérame mañana en el

Jardín principal.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Ok ;D disculpen debo irme

Algo surgió ya vuelvo.

 **Hombre Gorila:**

Vete y no regreses XD

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Que malo, pero para tu

Desgracia volveré M

 _Dragón Blanco se ha desconectado_

 **Trovador de la Luna roja:**

Volviendo al tema...

¿Y tú? Srta. Dimensional

Si no tienes a quien dárselo aquí

Estoy con los brazos abiertos

OwO 3

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Se lo daré a Alan

De 3-A :D lastima

 **Hombre Gorila:**

Pensé que no podíamos

Decir nombres reales

 **Maga celestial:**

Solo los de nosotros

Pero princesa del agua...

¿No crees que es tiempo?

Es decir, de que nos digas tú

Nombre.

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Si, ya eres una más

De nosotros, y Dragón Blanco

Te quiere mucho, creo que es hora.

 **Princesa del agua:**

Yo... esperen, ya llego

Lucy, debo irme bonita noche

Ah... Soy Juvia Lockser.

Un placer.

 _Princesa del agua se ha desconectado_

 **Maga celestial:**

¿Juvia?

No me suena

¿Y a ustedes?

 **Trovador de la Luna roja:**

A mi sí, es de 1-A es muy

Tímida, callada, bastante aplicada

Y buena en los deportes.

 **Hombre Gorila:**

¿Y tu como sabes todo eso?

 **Trovador de la Luna roja:**

Gajes del oficio

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

A veces me das miedo,

Pero yo también la conozco

Es una chica muy amable

Como presidenta estudiantil

La conozco ya que me ayudo

Una vez.

 **Hombre Gorila:**

Yo igual la conozco

Cuando estuve a punto de

Pelearme con Gajeel ella fue

Quien nos detuvo, es como

Una hermana pequeña

Para Redfox.

 **Dragón de las Sombras:**

Yo la conozco de lejos

Ella y Sting tienden a chocar muy seguido.

 _Dragón Blanco se ha conectado_

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Ya volví

¿De que hablan?

 **Trovador de la Luna roja:**

Lee la conversación -_-*

 **Dragón Blanco:**

No, me da pereza xd

 **Maga celestial:**

Ya basta, lo que pasa

Es que Princesa del agua

Ya nos dijo su nombre

Felicidades Sting, tu

Princesa es

Juvia Lockser.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

¿Juvia?

¿Te refieres a Juv?

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

¿Juv?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Si, desde que iniciamos

Las clases me eh tomado mucho

Con una linda chica de cabello azul

Siempre me ah llamado la atención

Pero cuando investigue de ella

Lo único que conseguí de ella fue

Su nombre y una amenaza de Gajeel Redfox

"Si ella no se acerca a ti,

Entonces no tienes ni por que mirarla"

 **Hombre Gorila:**

Si, hablamos de la misma

Así que ya te interesaba desde

Antes.

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Si, supongo, desde entonces

Me conformaba con ver sus

Hermosos ojos cuando pasaba

Y nos mirábamos de reojo por

Pura casualidad.

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Ahí tienes, mañana ya sabes

A quien buscar en el jardín

Principal, pero...

¿Qué le dirás?

 **Dragón Blanco:**

La invitare a salir.

 **Maga celestial:**

¿Qué? O.o

 **Dragón Blanco:**

Charle mucho con los chicos

Y eso fue lo que concluimos

Que sería mejor, ya que así,

Nos daremos la oportunidad

De conocernos, por eso ya

Decidí invitarla para el domingo.

Y si todo sale bien le pediré

Que sea mi novia

 **Trovador de la Luna roja:**

Ok, entonces todo listo

Para el gran día.

 **Dragón de las Sombras:**

Entonces todo ya se

Resuelve mañana, será un día

Bastante entretenido a diferencia

De todos los demás años.

 **Hombre Gorila:**

Si, bastante.

 **Maga celestial:**

Entonces todo depende de

Juvia-chan ahora.

-Bienvenidas- Juvia el sonrió a Levy y Lisanna, Lucy ya había llegado hace bastante, luego llego Erza a las 9:00 pm ya habiendo terminado su trabajo, se la pasaron entre risas, destruyendo la cocina (literalmente Erza lo hacía) y mandando todo el trabajo de Juvia por limpiar su casa al demonio, aun que entre tanta risa eso no importaba, fue entonces que entre sus sonrisas sintió que le faltaba algo, ¿Seria así con Maga celestial y Srta. Dimensional? Esperaba que si, ya que ahora que se había dado a conocer tal vez podrían conocerse de verdad ¿no? Sonrió con dulzura mientras miraba a sus amigas discutiendo por cualquier cosa, sí, eso esperaba.

...

pues ya esta el martes empiezo a publicar como siempre adios mis estrellas

atte.- su humilde escritora isa-chan


	8. ¡Por fin Viernes!

Pues que mas decir de verdad lo siento mucho pero ahora ya entro a la escuela y podre publicar como habitualmente por lo que espero sigan leyéndome y además ¡Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aquí! Hoy ya es el gran día para Juv, y ya casi estamos en la recta final, por lo que espero les guste este desenlace de sucesos.

Sin mas que añadir.

Disclaimer.- Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Hiro Mashima solo la trama es de mi autoría.

Disfruten la lectura.

Era por fin, por fin ese día tan esperado, el tan anhelado Viernes, ¡Por fin 14 de Febrero! San Valentín, el día tan esperado por mas de una chica, desde muy temprano todas se habían levantado, la mayoría nerviosas y otras un poco molestas, la noche había sido larga y la espera tortuosa. Entre todas tomaron turnos para alistarse, y se arreglaron con ayuda mutua ya que era un día importante, y mas para una chica enamorada.

-Jellal-san quedara muy contento con tu presente Erza-san- la mas pequeña de las peli azules le sonrio a su amiga, admirando con detenimiento el elaborado chocolate de la pelirroja, un bello y delicado chocolate con la forma del tatuaje que tenia su novio en el rostro, empacado en una cajita a manera que parecía mas un anillo de bodas que un chocolate, pero el esfuerzo era lo que contaba. Por su parte, la pequeña McGarden empacaba con nervios un pastelito que había hecho con mucho amor para su novio Gajeel, por su parte Lucy con mucha, mucha, pero mucha dificultad metía un enorme chocolate en forma de corazón en una típica bolsa de regalo, de tamaño regular lo cual le saco una mirada de sorpresa a las demás, por su parte Lisanna solo había hecho los tradicionales chocolates surtidos, y los tenia en una caja, se les quedaba viendo con una cara extrañada, había decidido dárselos Fred, su amigo de la infancia, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía nerviosa? No lo sabia y hasta le daba ñañaras averiguarlo, aun que se sonrojaba solo con pensar si el de cabello verde se pondría feliz o no, y por ultimo, Juvia miraba curiosa su cajita, con 12 bomboncitos cubiertos de chocolate oscuro adornados con chocolate blanco.

-¡VAMOS A POR ELLOS!- Lisanna fue la primera en pararse en el marco de la puerta, ya que quería terminar con esos nervios lo mas pronto posible, las demás le siguieron mientras Juvia se moría de los nervios, cada paso era un paso mas hacia su día tan esperado.

Las clases pasaron de lo mas normales, claro, excepto para las chicas ya que todas estaban muy nerviosas, pues es un día muy importante para cualquier mujer en plena edad de hormonas, cada una se la paso pensando solamente en cual seria el mejor momento y la mejor forma para dar sus chocolates, y pese a que a eso se dedicaron todas las clases, cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el termino de la primera jornada de estudio, todos esos planes se fueron por el caño y los nervios se hicieron mas fuertes, bueno, mas para unas que para otras ya que había algunas, las suertudas con novio, que solamente con una sonrisa se dirigían a donde ellos, una de ellas era Lucy, que en realidad estaba segura de que le fascinaría su regalo a Natsu por lo que no estaba preocupada.

-Ve Juvia, suerte- Deseo con una linda sonrisa a su amiga peli azul que muy nerviosa salía del salón para encontrarse con Gray, ella le miro como una madre a su hija, sintiéndose bien con ella misma, al fin su amiga hablaría con Gray, inmediatamente noto la cabellera rosada que la enamoraba acercarse, y puso una expresión de fastidio- Ya se, ya se, aquí tu chocolate- Le dio despectivamente la bolsa a su novio, algo molesta por pensar en todo lo que había trabajado y como el estúpido ni lo valoraría.

-Wow, esta increíble, siempre me regalas cosas hermosas, gracias por trabajar tanto por un idiota como yo- Dijo Natsu sonriente mientras le daba un corto beso, sorprendiendo a la chica pero haciéndola feliz, después de todo, Natsu ya tenia años de practica.

-Ojala todo le salga bien a Juvia- comento Lucy de manera perdida mientras su novio devoraba aquel enorme corazón que ahora en segundos se veía reducido a un pequeño chocolate deforme del tamaño de su pulgar, Natsu paso un bocado y la abrazo por detrás.

-Tranquila, según lo que se, Sting anda loquito por ella-Trato de el de tranquilizarla mientras colocaba el ultimo pedazo de chocolate en su boca y besaba a su novia, Lucy sonrio algo encantada por el acto algo provocativo de este mientras le correspondía el beso, pero tras unos momentos abrió sus ojos confundida y se separo de golpe de su novio.

-¿Sting? ¿Eucliffe Sting? El mas popular del instituto, ¿Ese Sting? ¿Qué tiene que ver Sting en todo esto?- Con el corazón en una mano y en la otra un enredo de nervios miro a Natsu quien estaba atragantándose con el chocolate semi derretido, mientras le miraba des consternado.

-Pues si, es el único Sting de el instituto- Respondió con obviedad mientras trataba de devolver el ultimo bocado de chocolate, algo contrariado por que su novia ya no le ayudaba.

-¿Que tiene que ver el con Juvia? Ella quedo en verse con Gray para darle su chocolate- Dijo Lucy notablemente pálida mientras sentía su corazón bombear con fuerza, temiendo lo peor, teniendo esa extraña y fea sensación de que estaba a punto de enterarse de un secreto mas grande que el de la tumba de los faraones egipcios.

-¿Que? No, si Gray ni vino, Juvia quedo con Sting, de hecho ella misma me pidió su Messenger de Sting hace una semana- Respondió mientras se limpiaba el chocolate mirando a su novia como si estuviera loca ¿Qué tenia que ver su mejor amigo en esto?

-¡NO! A Juvia le gusta Gray, ella hace una semana te pidió a TI que le dieras el Messenger de GRAY-

-¿Eh?-

-¡NATSU!- Le tomo del cuello de la camisa y aplico una llave sin darse cuenta, completamente molesta y preocupada, importándole poco si incluso los venusianos habían escuchado su impresionante grito, y sin importarle que el peli rosado estuviera en el piso retorciéndose de dolor tomo lo mas rápido que pudo su celular y rápidamente marco, tenia que avisarle, antes de que pasara lo que menos deseaba.

Juvia miro a todos a su alrededor, el jardín principal era grande y muy bonito, ya que era el orgullo de la academia, y muchos acostumbraban a dar sus chocolates allí aprovechando el aura romántica que expedía, nerviosa, sentía las miradas de varios compañeros curiosos sobre ella ya que era la única sola, pero no les dio importancia, lo esperaría aun si se le iba el resto de su tiempo en ello.

-¡Perdona la tardanza Princesa!-

Juvia sonrio cuando escucho esas palabras, mientras se acomodaba disimuladamente, volteo lentamente para ver al dueño de aquella voz tan suave, pero su sonrisa desapareció al no ver a Gray por ningún lado, en vez, al único que vio, fue a aquel superior rubio tan popular, que venia a paso rápido, notablemente cansado pero con una enorme y luminosa sonrisa, cuando se paro frente a ella, le miro cálidamente.

-Perdona, es que muchas chicas me detuvieron antes- Le dijo amable, pero inmediatamente su cara paso a una de miedo- ¡Ah! Pero... te juro que no acepte el chocolate de nadie, yo solo aceptare el tuyo Juv- Se corrigió con rapidez mientras sacudía sus manos algo aterrado porque ella fuera a mal interpretarlo.

Juvia solamente parpadeo paulatinamente, tratando de analizar que estaba pasado exactamente y mirando disimuladamente al rededor para comprobar dos cosas, primero si la presencia de Gray estaba en algún lugar, y después, que el coqueto capitán de básquet le hablara realmente a ella. Noto cuando la mirada clara de su acompañante paso de ser cálida a preocupada mientras se agachaba un poco para mirarle los ojos, ya que el era mas alto, probablemente preguntándose por su silencio pero antes de que alguno dijera o hiciera algo, el celular de ella sonó.

-Contesta- Le dijo el cuando ella por fin le miro, como pidiendo su permiso, ella asintió mientras lo sacaba de su bolsa y aun sin mirar en directo al rubio tomo la llamada.

-¿Bueno?-

-¡¿Juvia?!-

-Si, habla Juvia, ¿Lucy-san?-

-Si soy yo, Juvia, hubo un error, no ira a verte Gray, ira Sting-Sempai-

-Sting-Sempai ya esta aquí-

-Si, yo... Ah Juvia, Natsu al parecer se equivoco, el idiota seguramente no estaba prestándote atención, Juvia escucha, no te dio el Messenger de Gray, Natsu te dio el de Sting, "Dragón Blanco" todo el tiempo fue Sting-Sempai, yo, de verdad lo siento, no tengo perdón, eche a perder tu oportunidad, soy pésima, perdóname, discúlpame yo...-

¿Todo esta bien? Estas pálida- Sting algo cansado de esperar y sin haber escuchado lo de la llamada, se acerco a la peli azul hasta el punto de poder tomar su mentón con una mano y mirarla preocupado, Juvia lo miro a los ojos por fin, ¿Dragón Blanco era el? Trato de procesarlo pero las lagrimas simplemente la traicionaron, cayendo lentamente por sus mejillas mientras muchos pensamientos ocupaban su cabeza.

Una semana, una semana en la que pensó que estaba avanzando paso a paso, pensando que Gray y ella se tomaba mas confianza y se conocían mas, en la que pensó que se había hecho amiga de sus amigos, en la que creyó conocer una faceta de Gray que nadie mas conocía, pero todo era... ¿Mentira? Si, todo por que el estúpido de ese peli rosado no le prestaba atención, las lagrimas se hicieron mas gruesas, ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué todo seria así de fácil? No, la realidad es que no, en esta vida siempre, todo salía mal.

-¡Juv! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Qué sucede?- De repente, el tono desesperado de su acompañante la saco de sus pensamientos, notando que se encontraba presa entre los brazos de este en un reconfortador abrazo mientras le miraba muy preocupado, cuando ella lo empujo un poco para separarse, el tomo su cara entre sus manos y sin comprender nada le limpio las lagrimas con sus dedos- ¿Fui yo? ¿Te hice algo? Perdóname Juv, yo no se... ah no se que hacer para que dejes de llorar- Se recrimino a si mismo mientras nuevamente la abrazaba sobre protectoramente- Por favor... deja de llorar, no me gusta verte así- Susurro, mas que una petición, parecía rogar por ello.

Juvia parpadeo un par de veces mientras volvía a separarse, esta vez limpiándose ella misma el rastro de lagrimas, mirando a el rubio frente a ella expectante.

-porque... ¿Por qué las princesas deben tener cuidado de los dragones?- Pregunto mientras le miraba como si fuera un espécimen en un frasquito, el parpadeo un par de veces tratando de entender que pasaba por la mente de la chica, de la nada lloraba, y ahora le preguntaba aquello, pero sabia a lo que se refería.

-Porque los dragones comemos princesas, pero ¿Eso es lo que te hizo llorar? ¡Juro que no te are nada! Se que Srta. Dimensional pudo haber dicho muchas cosas de mi, pero seria incapaz de tratarte mal Juv- Se excuso a si mismo, aun que no negaba que si tenia un poco de pervertido dentro de si, ¡Pero muy en el fondo!

La peli azul ante aquello saco un suspiro mientras se relajaba, de alguna manera, sabia que era cierto, esa calidez que sentía cuando se mensaje aba con Dragón blanco la sentía ahora hablando con su Sempai, además, de que esa frase era algo como un "chiste local" entre ellos, en definitiva, el apuesto rubio frete a ella era con quien se había estado divirtiendo la ultima semana, sonrio, esperando que con eso fuera suficiente para relajar a su Sempai que aun parecía ansioso por que ella no había dicho nada.

-Perdone a Juvia, ella no lloro por usted, es solo... que pensó que no vendría- Se excuso, sin saber que mas decirle, después de todo, seria grosero de su parte decirle que en realidad esperaba a alguien mas cuando Sting tenia la idea de que ella estaba interesada en el.

-Ah, yo, de verdad perdona la tardanza, ¡Pero prometí probar tu chocolate! Es mas estaba ansioso y tu lo sabes, toda esta semana me as traído loco detrás de ti- Dijo recobrando su buen humor sin notar lo que acababa de decir sin querer, lo cual le causo un rubor a la chica.

De verdad era el, esa persona con la que se mandaba mensajes recientemente, que hacia comentarios de la nada que le aceleraban el corazón, que con solo unas palabras movía su mundo, esa persona que... tanto le alegraba el día.

-¡¿Juvia?!-

Oh, lo había olvidado, aun no cortaba la llamada de Lucy, algo sonrojada volvió a colocarse el teléfono al oído.

-Lucy-san, Juvia esta bien, nos vemos en el salón- Dijo sin mas y corto, mirando de nuevo a Sting que le miraba ahora sonriente, Juvia también sonrio contagiada por esa cálida sonrisa, una que por primera vez iba completamente para ella, no para las molestas porristas o demás estudiantes que estaban a alrededor suyo cuando el pasaba y sus miradas chocaban.

Sonrio, de alguna manera, le gustaba mas que sonriera solo para ella y no para el resto.

-Por... por favor... ¡Acepte el presente de Juvia!- Dijo algo nerviosa sin notarlo, al fin y al cabo, ella había hecho ese chocolate para dragón blanco, y si Sting era el, entonces no había problema, ya aclararía luego el malentendido.

-Wow ¡Gracias Juv!- Dijo de lo mas feliz el rubio mientras la abrazaba y le daba una vuelta en el aire y cuando la bajo, le planto un beso en la frente de la emoción y euforia que sentía en ese momento, pero antes de que este se excusara por tan vergonzosa acción o que ella lograra sonrojarse, alguien jalo fuertemente de ella y lo separo para que posteriormente una regla terminara estampada en el perfecto rostro del rubio.

-¡Te lo dije, eres un pervertido!- La acusación de la presidenta estudiantil la tomo con la guardia baja, noto como Sting se sobaba la nariz y empezaba a discutir con ella, lo que logro sorprenderla, ya que nadie le hacia cara a la presidenta estudiantil, además, en un pasado ella le haya ayudado y en ningún momento pensó que la presidenta tuviera ese carácter.

-Esos dos nunca aprenden ¿Verdad pequeña Juvia?- De repente una mano se poso en su hombro, quien le hablaba era nada mas y nada menos que Rufus, y tras el, venias tres presencias mas, por primera vez los veía a todos juntos, el grupo mas llamativo y respetado del instituto.

Sting Eucliffe por supuesto era el líder según muchos, el capitán del equipo de Básquet, el mas coqueto y guapo de todos, el carismático e impredecible compañero, y claro, el que tenia "Fangirls" de sobra, a su ves, estaba Minerva Orland, la actual presidenta estudiantil a la que nadie se le oponía, ya que era muy respetada, Yukino Agria era la Secretaria estudiantil y todos confiaban en ella, además de ser quien se encargaba de revisar los club, su novio, Rogue Cheney, era el vice presidente, y bueno, a pesar de ser el mejor amigo de Sting era todo lo contrario a este, pues tenia un aura autoritaria, y era muy maduro, Orga Nanagear es el capitán del club de Yudo y un hombre de imponente presencia, y por ultimo estaba Rufus, el desvergonzado coqueto del grupo que tenia demasiado encanto, era el presidente del club de teatro y el club de música, de hecho, tenia como apodo "el trovador".

"Un momento, ¿Trovador?

Trovador de la Luna Roja.

¡Oh por dios! Ahora lo comprendía, ellos eran sus amigos, con quienes se había estado llevando también desde hace 7 días, la peli blanca noto su sorpresa y con una sonrisa le tendió la mano.

-Maga celestial, Yukino, un placer Juvia-san-

A su vez, los demás también se le acercaban, cada uno con una expresión diferente de felicidad.

-Dragón de las Sombras, Rogue, un gusto-

-Trovador de la Luna Roja, Rufus, un placer preciosa-

-Hombre... ah bueno, tu me entiendes, Orga-

-Srta. Dimensional, pero ya nos conocemos ¿No Juvia-san?- Minerva quien ya había sometido a el pobre rubio le sonrio profesionalmente, y Juvia le respondió con otra sonrisa mientras miraba a la mayor.

-Si, muchas gracias por trabajar tan duro Presidenta- Le sonrio, mientras la mayor hacia un ligero puchero.

-Nada de presidenta, hoy vengo como la amiga del idiota pervertido-

-Así que de verdad hiciste los bombones, te quedaron hermosos, las recomendaciones que nos hiciste también funcionaron a Rogue le fascino el panquesito y Minerva incluso tiene una cita con Alan para este domingo, todo resulto bien- Yukino sonrio con algo de timidez mientras el pelinegro le tomaba la mano, y las orejas de la morena enrojecían un poco.

-Por cierto span ¡Yo quiero probar los chocolates de Juvia!- Sonrio la morena mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba con ojos luminosos a el rubio quien por inercia abrazo posesivamente su cajita y se ponía en guardia.

-¿Y por que debería darte si son míos?-

-¿Acaso te pedí permiso?- Le respondió ella con otra pregunta mientras ágilmente le quitaba la cajita ignorando los reproches del rubio quien intento salvar uno de los bombones de la presidenta estudiantil, pero fue demasiado tarde... el bombón había sido devorado de un solo bocado, causando que Sting melodramáticamente le quitara el resto y volviera a reprocharle causando la risa de la peli azul ante tan escena.

-¿Ya le preguntaste?- La imponente voz de el mejor amigo del rubio quebró la cómica atmosfera, mientras observaba a su mejor amigo con una gotita en la frente ya que el rubio podía llegar a ser muy inmaduro aun frente a la que le gustaba, en ese momento, Sting cayo en cuenta y con una sonrisita nerviosa dejo a Minerva hablando y se acerco a Juvia.

-Este yo... veras, pues ya que nos conocemos en persona, me gustaría conocerte de nuevo, así que... yo... ask, ¡Por favor sal conmigo este domingo!- Dijo nervioso mientras se inclinaba sonrojado y nervioso tendiéndole una bella rosa roja que solo dios sabe de donde saco, Juvia se sonrojo de golpe.

Sting-Sempai, el chico mas popular de su academia, y posiblemente de otras también, aquel que tenia fama de ser coqueto pero que nunca había aceptado una cita y mucho menos pedir una, ¿Le estaba pidiendo una para ese domingo? Su corazón era fuerte, pero ya habían sido demasiadas emociones para un día.

Con nervios palpables tomo con cuidado la rosa, rosando las manos de ambos causándoles un ligero sonrojo, pero la sonrisa de Sting no bajo mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Sting-Sempai, Juvia...-

-¡¿Se te declaro Fred?!- El grito colosal de sus amigas fue lo que se escucho en cuanto la campana que anunciaba el termino del descanso sonó, la albina se veía rodeada de todas sus amigas mientras entre emocionada y tímida les comentaba como había dejado de ser la solterona del grupo, titulo que había tenido desde que se conocieron, pero ahora su sonrojo al pensar en la épica declaración de su "ex" mejor amigo le quitaba dicho titulo.

-Ojala Juvia este bien- Comento de repente Lucy quien no estaba muy interesada en interrogar a Lisanna, ya que estaba mas preocupada por lo que le habría pasado a Juvia.

-¿Como esperas que este? Todas sus esperanzas de darle su chocolate al chico que le gusta se fueron al demonio por una idiotez de Natsu- Erza era la mas molesta con la situaciónya que estimaba mucho a su amiga, y le dedico una mirada asesina al pobre peli rosa que acababa de regresar de la enfermería, esa mirada era la razón por la cual era la futura presidenta estudiantil. Lucy igualmente se sentía culpable por todo por lo que se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos esperando que llegara su amiga, y como por arte de magia esta venia entrando al salón.

-¡Juvia! ¿Estas bien? Sabemos lo que paso, lo lamento mucho- Lisanna fue la primera en acercarse hasta la chica escapándose de las otras, mirándola con preocupación y brindándole su mas profundo apoyo.

-Todavía tenemos un año mas, perdóname Juvia-Fue lo que dijo el peli rosado al acercarse, mientras le miraba arrepentido y le tendía un nuevo papel donde se podía leer claramente "Gray F." Quien pese a estar en segundo año se había fugado aprovechando una junta imprevista de los profesores por lo cual podía estar con ellas, pero la chica simplemente no reaccionaba, es mas, venia con un ligero sonrojo y con la mirada perdida.

-¿Y esa rosa?- Levy fue la primera en notar la hermosa y rojiza rosa en manos de su amiga peli azul mas alta, a lo cual todos los demás también la notaron por fin, mientras Juvia parecía salir un poco de su trance.

-Sting-Sempai... invito a Juvia a salir este domingo- Contesto algo atontada aun por el hecho, mientras observaba con detenimiento la flor en su mano, se escucho un colosal ¡¿Que?! Que dejo casi sorda a la peli azul y la saco de su trance.

-¿Y que le dijiste? Oh por Kami- Levy le miro nerviosa, ya que si su novio se llegaba a enterar de todo este embrollo el mismo se encargaría de matar a Dragneel ya que quería a Juvia como su hermanita y seguro Gajeel no estaría muy contento.

-Juvia... Juvia acepto-

Después de varios segundos de silencio y que todos trataran de procesar el hecho, solo terminaron por aconsejarle que menor no fuera, que se inventara una buena excusa ya que seguramente el Sempai le estaba jugando una mala broma, otras la animaban a no decaer y volver a intentarlo con Gray el año próximo y otras solo sonreían sin saber que decirle, y pese a las negativas, de alguna manera, Juvia si quería ir a esa cita.

De verdad lo lamento, soy de lo peor, me desaparecí por demasiado tiempo pero les diré que tuve un shock emocional muy fuerte debido a problemas en casa, pero no se preocupan ya estoy bien, no me quiero cortar las venas ni nada así que no se preocupen, solamente perdónenme por este gran atraso pero desde ahora ya publicare como habitualmente cada semana, así que me arrodillo ante ustedes suplicando su perdón y les doy mis mejores deseos para esta semana.

Ademas de que ni yo se que demonios fue lo que paso con este capitulo la primera vez que lo subi, por favor perdonen ese horroroso incidente, ya aqui lo tienen corregido.

¡Muchas gracias por apoyar la historia mis estrellas!

Atte.- Su humilde escritora Isa-chan.


	9. Tres Mosqueteras

**Capitulo IX.**

 _Viernes 14 de Febrero 5:54pm._

 ** _"¡VALENTÍN-SAN!"_**

 **Maga Celestial:**

¿Juvia?

 **Princesa del Agua:**

¿Qué sucede?

 **Maga Celestial:**

¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Hoy parecías algo distraída,

Pensamos que estarías feliz,

Sting te invito a salir.

 **Princesa del Agua:**

Bueno… estaba algo sorprendida

Pero si estoy feliz no se preocupen.

 **Maga Celestial:**

Menos mal ;)

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Entonces…

¿Qué aran el domingo?

 **Princesa del Agua:**

Aun no lo sé.

Sting-sempai solo le envió

Un mensaje a Juvia con la hora

Y el lugar.

 **Maga Celestial:**

Ok, y

¿Ustedes dos que se pondrán?

OwO?

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Lo primero que saque

De mi armario :p

Solo es una cita.

 **Maga Celestial:**

Nada de

"Solo es una cita"

Exactamente porque es una cita

Es que deben verse preciosas.

¿Y si mañana vamos de compras?

 **Princesa del Agua:**

¿Qué? ¿:v?

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Si, ¿Porque no?

Al fin y al cabo es sábado,

Nuestra cita es el domingo

Y seria nuestra primera salida

Juntas :3

 **Maga Celestial.**

Ok, entonces mañana

Nos vemos en el centro

Comercial a las 9:00am

¿De acuerdo?

 **Princesa del Agua:**

¿De verdad puedo ir con

Ustedes?

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Si

¿Por qué no podrías?

Somos amigas después

De todo.

 **Maga Celestial:**

Exacto :D

Y veras que nos divertiremos

Mucho Juvia-chan 3

 **Princesa del Agua:**

Ok, entonces

Hasta mañana.

Juvia miro el reloj de aquella plaza con un poco de pánico, eran las 9:15 am, aún era temprano pero ya estaba nerviosa y tal vez no harían nade de otro mundo pero era la primera vez que salía con alguien más que no fuera Lucy o las chicas, y esta vez no eran ellas, salía con sus nuevas amigas Yukino-sempai y Minerva-Kaichou, algo impaciente comenzó a golpear rítmicamente la pinta de su zapato contra el pavimento hasta que su celular sonó con el tono de notificación, Era un mensaje en Messenger.

 _Sábado 15 de Febrero 9:16 am._

 ** _"¡VALENTÍN-SAN!"_**

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Demonios, quedamos a

Las 9.00 am

¿Dónde están? :v

Me estoy congelando

Las matare cuando las vea .

 **Maga Celestial:**

Sera al revés yo estoy

Aquí desde las 8:45 am

O_o

 **Princesa del Agua:**

Yo desde las 8:40 am

:)?

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Entonces

¿Ya estamos todas?

Que demonios

¿Dónde están?

 **Maga Celestial:**

Frente al Quiosco

Ah! Ya te vi Minerva

Espera.

 **Princesa del Agua:**

Yo no veo a ninguna TmT

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Voltea :)

Juvia apago el celular cuando se encontró a las otras dos detrás de ella esperándola con una sonrisa, aunque Minerva aun conservaba su expresión de enfado.

-Demonios, tanto tiempo perdido por no fijarnos, esta plaza es demasiado grande- Se quejó inmediatamente cuando comenzaron a caminar con dirección al centro comercial, mientras las otras dos solo se reían por debajo.

-Ya paso, pues bien iniciemos- Declaro Yukino inaugurando su "asombroso" día de compras.

Fue algo… extraño entrar a ese "Santuario" diría Lucy como las personas normales, entraron entre charla amena y viendo de reojo los aparadores sin causar gran revuelo, era extraño para ella pues normalmente cuando iban de compras Lisanna saltaba de felicidad gritando cada vez que veía algo lindo, que era muy seguido, Lucy se embobaba con la ropa cara, Levy muy seguido se estrellaba contra algo o alguien por ir leyendo, y Erza, bueno ella tendía a entrar a tiendas de gusto muy dudoso, pero ahora era diferente, Caminaban tranquilas, sin prisas, comentando de vez en cuando sobre las tiendas y era de ropa poco llamativa nada que ver con lo que proponía Lisanna, reían de vez en cuando y eso era todo, tal vez lo único extraño era la fiera mirada que le daba Minerva a todo aquel que mostrara signos de estar "cazando".

Fue entonces que después de muchas tiendas de ropa atrevida por fin encontraron una del gusto de las tres y no tardaron en entrar, allí fue cuando noto un parecido a lo que aria con las otras, desfilar cuanta ropa pudieran hasta escoger un buen conjunto, entre risas, críticas constructivas y algunas bromas las otras dos encontraron su conjunto para la cita.

Ya que las tres tenían cita, porque si ellas dos tenían cita pues Yukino tenía un buen novio que no le podía decir no porque cánselo la última.

Así las miradas pararon en su persona.

-Algo recatado pero lindo-

-Pero que tenga libre el cuello, tal vez así Sting tenga ganas de morderla-

-Ni que fuera vampiro-

-No, pero bien que chupa la sangre-

(N/A: Aquí en México usamos esta expresión de que "tal persona chupa la sangre" para referirnos a una persona muy insistente y/o molesta, solo para que no se mal entienda)

Tras un rato cada una se autonombró su modista personal y empezaron a pasarle conjuntos, conjuntos y más conjuntos, no fue hasta que un amable y algo irritado muchacho castaño y de ojos negros le tendió un conjunto muy seguro de sí mismo que encontraron el indicado.

-Ajustado pero modesto, me gusta- Minerva le recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza y de regreso, alzando una ceja mientras sonreía conforme.

-Te ves muy linda- Comento Yukino sonriéndole encantada y tomando sus manos, Juvia se sintió extraña pues era la primera vez que se esmeraban tanto en buscarle ropa para ella, estaba muy cómoda.

-Pues bien, cámbiate, paguemos y vallamos a comer estoy muerta- Comento Minerva suspirando y adelantándose a la caja, las otras dos agradecieron al amable jovencito de nombre "Lector" se cambiaron y alcanzaron a la otro para finalmente salir y buscar un buen lugar para comer.

Terminando en un sencillo café donde la camarera con una sonrisa y amabilidad les atendió, anoto su orden, les trajo lo pedido y se fue sin más, las tres platicaron un rato de cosas triviales como la escuela, el consejo estudiantil, la cita, la idioteces de los chicos en clases, etc. Hasta que por error una mesera derramo un helado en la blusa de Minerva, no hubo escándalos simplemente aceptaron la disculpa de la chica y Yukino acompaño a Minerva al baño para limpiarse o en el peor de los casos cambiarse de blusa, siendo así ya estaba advertida de que tendría que volverlas a acompañar a comprar otra blusa para la cita porque estrenaría la nueva.

Sonrió un poco ya estando sola, satisfecha por lo agradable que había resultado su sábado, pensando en sus nuevas amigas, la ropa, la cita… la bendita cita que la traía nerviosa porque ¡Por Kami! Nunca había tenido una cita antes, y aunque no fuera nada extraño estaba ansiosa.

-Ah, Juvia no sabe qué hacer, será su primera cita…- Suspiro rendida y cansada de tanto pensar, cerrando sus parpados en el acto.

-Solo se tu misma-

Cuando aquella voz llego a su sistema auditivo se sobresaltó, la voz masculina le era perfectamente conocida, aunque nunca le había escuchado de cerca podía reconocerla, y acto seguido guio su mirada al personaje recién llegado, y era el sin duda.

Gray-sama.

Uno de los principales protagonistas de que su situación fuera tan extraña y que no supiera que hacer.

-G… Gray-sama, Buu… buenas tardes-

-Hola, Eres Juvia, la amiga de Lucy ¿Verdad? Escuche que lograste conquistar a Sting, felicidades- Le sonrió amigablemente tomando asiento junto a ella- Perdona que me meta, pero sé que a Sting le gustan las chicas honestas, así que solo se tu-

-¿Por qué aconseja a Juvia? Nunca había hablado-

-¿Por qué? Es una buena pregunta, quizás es que eres amiga de Lucy y Natsu, que más que mis amigos son mis hermanos, y la futura novia de Sting, que también es un… conocido casi amigo, lo cual nos hace amigos ¿No?- Teorizo no muy convencido de que palabras usar pues era una relación extraña como "el amigo de un amigo del amigo" lo que ellos eran, pero la chica le agradaba y verla nerviosa por su futura cita le resulto un gesto tierno.

Juvia se sonrojo un poco y sonrió, por inercia se tocó el pecho buscando su corazón pero sus latidos eran tan tranquilos y normales que la acción se le dificulto, y le entro la duda pues estaba hablando por fin como una persona normal con la persona que le gustaba pero su corazón se negaba a reaccionar.

-Sí, podemos ser amigos- Dijo sin pensarlo, solo soltó lo que primero se le paso a su lengua, porque las palabras no pasaron por su mente, sonrojándose más por la tensión.

Gray entonces le miro y pensó que Sting tenía suerte, pues la chica era algo rara pero muy linda, sus ojos derrochaban una pureza que le calentaba el alma, sonrió algo decepcionado sin que ella lo notara, pensando que tal vez si Sting y ella no se hubieran conocido, bien pudo el haber tenido esa linda sonrisa para él, pero en fin, el tiempo no volvía atrás y desde ahora sería la novia de su amigo, nada más.

-Pues bien, debo irme, que te valla bien en tu cita Juvia, Sting es algo idiota pero sé que serán felices, ah pero no vallan a pasar a mayores desde la primera cita- Sonrió y levantándose le revolvió el cabello como si de su hermana menor se tratase (la cual no tenía) despidiéndose, la chica le despidió de igual forma con una sonrisa y entonces salió del café.

-¿Gray? No pensé verte aquí quedamos en el cine-

-Na ni yo Ultrear, simplemente algo me dijo que viniera, creo que… el destino quería que le pusiera fin a algo-

-¿Fin?

-Sí, fin a un sentimiento que tenía por una chica pero mañana será de otro, algo así como ¿Vine a despedirme de un amor no cumplido?- Pensó mirando el cielo algo melancólico sintiendo el golpe que le metió la peli negra.

-Idiota, eso no se le dice a tu cita, ahora me debes mantequilla extra en mis palomitas- Sonrió la pelinegra algo divertida.

Tal vez no eran novios en regla, pero era la única chica con la que salía, la hija de su maestra, y con quien siempre pasaba el tiempo, así que sonrió, Juvia sería feliz con Sting y el mejor dejaría de quebrarse la cabeza pensando y vería la película con la chica que en un futuro probablemente le gustase.

En el café Juvia miraba con mucho interés su té, sonrojada hasta las orejas con una sonrisa nerviosa ¿Gray le había dicho que no pasaran "a mayores"? oh dios, seguramente cuando muriera se iría directo al infierno por todas las imágenes que cruzaron su cabeza, y no es que fuera religiosa, pero dios, su corazón explotaría ¿De verdad le había llegado a gustar Sting?

Estaba confundida ¿Un año y meses de amor incondicional a Gray-sama se habían ido al traste por una semana que hablo con Sting pensando que era Gray? ¿Se había enamorado de Sting sin siquiera conocer quién era? Y es mas ¿Había llegado incluso a pensar cosas +18 con Sting y en vez de asquearse o apenarse se le acelero el corazón? Dios ¡Que pasaba con ella!

-Juvia Estas roja- Soltó de pronto tras suyo Minerva algo impresionada por el color carmín al que había llegado el rojo de su amiga, casi tan rojo como su playera, que era la nueva por cierto y tendrían que ir a por otra después.

-¿Paso algo?- Pregunto Yukino claramente preocupada.

-Juvia… se encontró a Gray-sama y este le deseo suerte y eso pero… le dijo que no pasaran a mayores… ¿Sting-sempai seria capas de…?- Contesto sonrojada sin poder terminar la pregunta, aunque las otras dos le entendieron no hacía falta que terminara.

-Pues es algo pervertido pero conociéndolo máximo te robaría un beso o dos- Contesto la peliblanca sonriendo ante la inocencia de su amiga.

-Oh bien podría morderte el cuello, es algo territorial- Contexto como si nada la morena con una sonrisa algo diabólica, hasta que la peli azul se puso una mano en el cuello nerviosa- Vamos, era una broma, es como dice Yukino máximo un beso o dos-

-Máximo un beso o dos- Repitió para sí misma sintiendo que su corazón estallaría, para luego soltarse a reír junto a ellas, en definitiva, serían las mejores amigas del mundo.


	10. La Cita (final)

Capítulo Final (X)

Caminaba a paso tranquilo, por fin era domingo y pese a que quisiera negarlo en realidad estaba muy ansioso y presuroso de llegar a su tan anhelada cita.

Y no es que el fuera solitario ni nada parecido, al contrario, siempre salia con mucha gente pero en grupo, nunca había salido con una chica a solas tal vez porque aun no encontraba a la indicada.

Pero esta vez era diferente, pues salia en una cita a solas con la chica que seria su novia si todo salia bien.

¡Que nervios!

Como todo un caballero iba 40 minutos antes de lo indicado, pues habían quedado a las 11 al frente al reloj de la plaza (lo acordaron para que no les pasara como con Yukino y Minerva, la plaza era demasiado grande) ahora eran las 10:20 apenas, le esperaría.

O ese era su plan, pues cuando llego la chica venia llegando también.

Se quedo sin palabras.

Normalmente la chica era linda pero tal vez era la ocasión o el momento pero la veía hermosa como un ángel. Vestía un vestido azul largo hasta las rodillas sin mangas y cuello en cuadrado, con unos lindos zapatos de piso blancos que combinaban con su suéter del mismo color mientras su cabello lo tenia amarrado en una media coleta.

Oh Kami, gracias por este momento.

—¿Sting-sempai?—Juvia le miro preocupada de verlo en blanco mientras sus manos trataban de llamar su atención.

—Lo siento, es que me quede sin palabras de lo hermosa que te ves— Sonrió el coquetamente mientras ella se sonrojaba— y ¿A que se debe que hallas llegado temprano? Quedamos a las 11—

— Juvia no quería hacerlo esperar—

— Pues bueno entonces ¿Vamos?— Le volvió a sonreír mientras le guiñaba el ojo y tendía la mano, Juvia un poco dudosa tomo su mano y empezaron a caminar de esa forma. Primero lo primero, siendo un lindo día y aun temprano tomaron dirección directo al parque de diversiones.

— Juvia —

— ¿Si? —

— Cuando comenzamos a hablar me comentas te que hay cosas que no has experimentado, y yo te prometí que te las mostraría, así que ¿Confías en mi? — Le miro serio mientras en su mente maquinaba un plan perfecto y divertido, Juvia parpadeo un par de veces hasta que solo atino a decir si con la cabeza.

Primero habían ido a parar a los juegos tranquilos donde Juvia se aburrió pero no lo mostró para no incomodarlo, para después pasar a los juegos intrépidos donde Sting se llevo la sorpresa de que a la chica le gustaban, ambos se divirtieron hasta el momento donde llegaron ala última atracción, la casa de los sustos y entonces la chica le tomo la mano nerviosa.

— ¿Tienes miedo?—

— Juvia no lo sabe, es la primera vez que viene aquí—

— No tuviste miedo en los otros—

— Fue divertido —

— Me alegro — Sintió mirándola cálidamente pensando en que realmente era linda y especial, entonces de pronto apareció un espectro y ambos saltaron a los brazos del otro.

Ambos descubrieron que los sustos no eran los suyo y no volverían a entrar allí.

Ya siendo la 1:35 pm dejaron el parque y pasaron a un centro recreativo (un centro de juegos) donde se la pasaron bien un rato en las maquinas, ya por salir la chica noto una máquina verde llena de peluches.

— ¿Quieres uno? — Sin esperar respuesta el rubio avanzó a la maquina pues se le daba con facilidad y saco un lindo dragón de peluche blanco con cresta amarilla y se lo dio.

Saliendo finalmente pasaron a un restaurante familiar donde se sentaron a gusto sin miramientos ni apariencias falsas. Para las 3:45 pm caminaron a su ultima parada, el cine donde sin discutir ambos quedaron de acuerdo en que lo meloso no era lo suyo y menos el terror así que entraron a una de súper héroes titulada _"_ _BNHA_ _:_ _Two_ _Héroes_ _"_ (N/A: Lo siento pero no se me ocurría un titulo y esta es la que quiero ver :"v) donde en silencio disfrutaron de la compañía del otro.

Cuando la película llego a su climax, Sting vio a la chica de reojo.

Era linda, divertida, le comprendía y tenían gustos parecidos, y en lo que no coincidían ambos lo resolvían.

Funcionaría.

No veía a nadie mas como su novia, era perfecta para él y eso es lo que importa.

Tomo su mano sobre la recargadera del asiento mirando al frente, Juvia le miro sorprendida y tímidamente entre lazo sus dedos volviendo a ver la película.

Cuando la función termino ambos volvieron a la plaza pues era el punto medio entre sus casas.

— Juvia se divirtió mucho —

— Yo igual —

— Muchas gracias por todo Sting- sempai — Sonrió amistosamente mientras se alejaba, pero el rubio le tomó de la muñeca y de un sólo jalón la atrajo hacia él.

— Juvia... Soy dos años mayor que tu y en medio año acabo el instituto y me voy a la universidad, se que casi no tendré tiempo y que sera difícil pero... ¿Saldrias conmigo? ¿Serias mi pareja? — Sting le miro a los ojos mientras ella se sonrojaba a tope, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse rápidamente recordando todo lo que había pasado.

El error de Messenger.

Los nuevos amigos.

Gray-sama.

Todo y sabiendo que respuesta tenia que dar su corazón se detuvo por un momento.

— Si — No importaba ni el error de Natsu, ni la condición ni nada, le gustaba Gray pero se había enamorado de Dragón Blanco y si ese era Sting entonces no había problema ¿Verdad? Pues para ella no así que cuando el por fin se decidió a besarle le correspondió.

Era un beso largo, profundo y hasta algo ¿Apasionado? Sólo Dios sabia pero lo disfrutaba, no podía pedir mas para su primer beso.

Sting le miraba durante el beso, grabándose en su memoria la expresión sonrojada de su novia, no podía negarlo, le gustaba y mucho y cuando por fin cerro sus ojos, algo atrevido se animo a introducir su lengua en na boca ajena buscando a la de la pareja, cuando Juvia lo sintió muy apenada le correspondió de forma torpe. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire de forma instintiva la chica escondió el rostro en el pecho de su novio.

— ¿Que pasa? —

— Fue vergonzoso —

— Eres mi novia es lo normal — Contestó sonriente mientras le abrazaba divertido por la reacción de la chica, hasta que una idea traviesa paso por su mente y juguetonamente le hablo al oído — Si te pones así por un beso francés ¿ Como te pondrás cuando pasemos al siguiente nivel? —

— ¡Sting! — Saco un pequeño grito sonrojada y empujándolo como reflejo lo cual causo la risa del chico, ya que definitivamente su NOVIA era la indicada.

— Ya tranquila era broma—

— ¡ Valla broma! — Juvia sobrio mientras volvía a besarlo — ¿Esto durara hasta que te gradúes? —

— Quien sabe, podría durar menos o mas, o incluso una vida, el tiempo lo decidirá ¿No preciosa? — 

_Fin_


	11. Nombres estrafalarios Vol2

**Epilogo.**

 _8 de Febrero, 7:50 am_

 **"** _Nombres Estrafalarios Vol. 2"_

Dragón Rosa:

¡Hola! Buenos días :D

 **Dragón** **de** **Hierro:**

Tan temprano y  
Ya molestas Dragneel  
:/

 **Maga** **de** **Runas:**

No seas malo con él  
Gajeel.

 **Maga** **Zodiacal:**

Dejalos, esos 2  
Nunca entenderán Levy,  
Es su forma de quererse.  
w

 **Dragón** **Rosa:**

¡No es cierto Lucy!

 **Alquimista** **de** **Hielo:**

¿Como se fueron  
a quedar con ellos?  
Entiendo que Gajeel  
tiene su lado bueno  
pero no entiendo como  
Soportas a Natsu Lucy.

 **Titania:**

Su amor es fuerte  
Si no Lucy ya lo  
Habría hechado.  
Ella no es tan linda  
Como para quedarse con  
Él sin quererlo.

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Buen punto Erza ;)

 **Trovador** **de** **la** **Luna** **roja:**

Buenos días, tan  
Temprano y ya están  
Muy activos.

 **Maga** **Zodiacal:**

Natsu se levanto temprano  
Y así no puedo dormir.

 **Maga** **de** **Runas:**

Lo mismo con Gajeel :/?

 **Dragón** **de** **Hierro:**

Pero si fuiste tu  
La que se levantó temprano :/?

 **Titania:**

Jellal se fue de viaje de  
Trabajo  
Y se levantó temprano.  
Estoy despierta desde entonces.

 **Trovador** **de** **la** **Luna** **roja:**

¿De viaje? Eso me suena  
A infidelidad jijiji XD

 **Hombre** **gorila:**

Callate Rufus :v  
Engañar a Titania es  
Como invocar a la muerte  
Además él la ama  
Sino  
¿Para que se casarían?

 **Maga** **Celestial:**

Eso es cierto  
Por cierto  
¿Cuantos años cumplen?

 **Titania:**

Cumplimos 4 años  
Dentro de 2 meses  
O/O

 **Princesa** **del** **agua:**

¡ Que lindo !

 **Maga** **Celestial:**

Buenos días Juvia.  
¿Como amaneciste?

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

¿Te sientes bien?  
¿Como dormiste?

 **Princesa** **del** **agua:**

Todo bien.  
Me encuentro de buen humor  
Gracias por preguntar.

 **Dragón de** **Hierro:**

¿Y el inútil de tu  
Marido?

 **Alquimista** **de** **Hielo:**

¿A quien llamaste inútil?

 **Maga** **Zodiacal:**

El es casi  
El marido ideal.

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Bueno, hace lo que  
Puede ;)

 **Hombre** **gorila:**

Digamos que lo intenta XD

 **Maga** **Celestial:**

No sean malos es un  
Buen esposo y ama  
Mucho a Juvia.

 **Alquimista** **de** **Hielo:**

Exacto.

 **Princesa** **del** **agua:**

Jajaja , ojalá no  
Las escuche o bueno lea  
Esta aquí conmigo aun dormido.

 **Dragón** **Rosa:**

¿Tan tarde? Dios  
Que flojo.

 **Maga** **Zodiacal:**

¿ Flojo? Tu eres  
Demasiado activo Natsu,  
Por cierto  
¿Donde demonios estas?

 **Dragón** **Rosa:**

En la tienda, es que  
Me dio hambre y seguías  
Dormida.

 **Trovador** **de** **la** **Luna** **roja:**

Jajaja no creó que haya boda  
Muy pronto Natsu :")

 **Maga** **Celestial:**

Valla burla eso es serio.

 **Dragón** **de** **las** **Sombras:**

Es algo sagrado.

 **Hombre** **gorila:**

¡Rogue! Ya nos  
Habíamos olvidado de ti.  
Eres muy callado XD

 **Maga** **de** **Runas:**

¿Ustedes cuantos años  
De casados ya llevan?

 **Dragón** **de** **las** **Sombras:**

5 años recién cumplidos  
La semana pasada.

 **Trovador** **de** **la** **Luna** **roja:**

Ufff cuanto tiempo  
¿Tu para cuando con Alan  
Minerva?

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Eso no te importa  
:P

 **Maga** **Zodiacal:**

Ah pero Juvia les gana  
A todas.

 **Hombre** **Gorila:**

Bueno, es que estaban locos  
Y lo siguen estando.  
¿Quien en su sano juicio  
Se casa recién cumplida la  
Mayoría de edad?

 **Dragón** **de** **Hierro:**

Ahora que lo recuerdo  
Juvia acababa de cumplir 18  
Y él los 20.

 **Dragón** **Rosa:**

¡Si! Pero porque no se  
pudieron casar antes  
Porque lo mandaste al  
Hospital cuando te pidió  
Su mano :v

 **Dragón** **de** **Hierro:**

Estaba en mi derecho,  
Es mi hermanita √(^_^)√

 **Maga** **Celestial:**

Ya son 10 años de casados.

 **Maga** **Zodiacal:**

Eso es mucho  
Y yo aquí aun pensando  
Si me caso o no.

 **Dragón** **de** **las** **Sombras:**

Yo sigo pensando que se  
Apresuraron ya que no tenían  
Ni 3 años de novios además de que en ese tiempo casi nunca se veían. ¿Como se casaron?  
Aún no lo entiendo.

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Ya lo dijo Orga  
Estaban locos y lo  
Siguen estando.

 **Princesa** **del** **agua:**

Sigo aquí T.T  
Por cierto ¿saldrán hoy?  
Tengo antojo de una  
Tarta de manzana ;9

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Tu y tus antojos ;)

 **Maga** **Celestial:**

No se puede hacer nada  
La señora esta en su derecho  
:D

 **Princesa** **del** **agua:**

"Señora" me hace sentir vieja  
Solo tengo 28.

 **Titania:**

Pero dentro de ¿Que?  
¿6 meses? Ya seras una  
Señora hecha y derecha.

 **Princesa** **del** **agua:**

Ahora me acorde de algo

 **Alquimista** **de Hielo:**

¿De que?

 **Princesa** **del** **agua:**

Hoy se cumplen 12 años  
Desde que Natsu me dio  
El messenger equivocado.

 **Dragón** **Rosa:**

¿Asi? Ni idea.

 **Maga** **Zodiacal:**

Si es cierto fue un viernes  
Y si el siguiente fue el 14  
Entonces fue un 8 de febrero.  
Hoy es un día especial para  
Juvia :)

 **Maga** **de** **Runas:**

Pues si después de todo  
Así conoció a su marido.

 **Alquimista** **de** **Hielo:**

¿Error de Messenger?  
¿De que hablan?

 **Maga** **Celestial:**

¡Cierto! Yo tampoco  
Se de lo que hablan.

 **Srta. Dimensional:**

Ni yo.

 **Trovador** **de** **la** **Luna** **roja:**

¡Yo si! Es algo muy  
Divertido pero no  
Puedo decir nada.

 **Hombre** **Gorila:**

¿Que?

 **Maga** **Zodiacal:**

Nada, Nada  
Es solo un chiste local.

 **Princesa** **del** **agua:**

Jejeje luego les cuento.  
:)

 **Príncipe** **azul:**

Acabo de bajar del avión.  
¿ De que me perdí?  
¿:)?

\- ¿Con quien te mandas mensajes tan temprano? - Una voz masculina entre adormilada y alegre susurrándole en la oreja, Juvia dejo el celular disfrutando el abrazo que le daba su pareja.

\- Buenos días - Sonrió ella dándose la vuelta para ver lis ojos azules que tanto amaba, el sonrió como un niño mimado mientras le daba un corto beso - Juvia sólo estaba quedando con las chicas para ir a comer tarta de manzana-

\- ¿Así? ¿Cuando me pediste permiso? Se supone que hoy solo seriamos tu y yo linda - le refunfuño abrazándola mas fuerte y haciendo pucheros - Eh trabajado toda la semana para tener este día libre y tu en quieres dejar solito -

\- Bien, Juvia les dirá que mejor mañana pero Sting ira a por la tarta de manzana -

\- Claro preciosa - Sonrió triunfante volviendo a besarla demostrándole cuanto la amaba, ahora que lo pensaba, siempre lo había hecho, desde aquel primer mensaje, desde aquella primera cita, por que de verdad el tiempo fue el que decidió cuanto durarían, no fue un año, ni medio, ni un mes, ni una semana, ni un día, ni una hora, ni un minuto, ni un segundo, el tiempo lo decido y tras un bello noviazgo de 2 años y meses se casaron, claro después de la paliza que le metió Gajeel, y ahora allí estaban.

Tenían 10 años de casados y estaban a punto de hacer su familia completa pues Juvia estaba embarazada de 3 meses.

Era feliz, demasiado feliz junto a esa mujer y todo por un simple mensaje.

\- Me acabó de acordar de algo-

\- ¿De que? -

\- ¿ Te conté alguna vez que cuando te mande mensaje en realidad quería mandárselo a Gray? -

\- ¿Que? -

\- Si, en realidad Juvia quería mandarle su mensaje y darle su chocolate a Gray, pero Natsu se equivoco y me dio el tuyo -

\- Eso nunca me lo digiste -

\- ¿ De verdad? Bueno no importa ya que estamos casados y esperando un hijo -

\- ¿Todo por un error de Messenger? -

\- Todo por un error de Messenger - Río juguetona mientras lo besaba para callarlo porque conociendo a Sting le daría todo un interrogatorio y de eso a besarla era preferible la segunda opción - Un error de Messenger fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Juvia, T- e - a - m - o -

\- Ok dejemos lo por hoy, pero me debes una buena explicación-

\- Mejor besa me y no vuelvas a preguntar -

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Otra**_ _ **vez.**_

Y Aquí mi pequeño apartado para los anuncios, admitanlo extrañaban mis locos comentarios :")?

Pues que decir? Acabamos pero por curiosidad la señora inspiración se quedo en mi casa unos días y ahora tengo 2 extras para ustedes.

¿Los leerán?

La verdad serán dos cap muy raros de los hijos de todos molestando a Minerva por mensaje XD

Y también al ultimo publicare un apartado especial para lo que en un futuro podría ser historia?

Este último apartado se llama "presentaciones" y les diré como para mi serían los hijos de nuestros personajes y dependiendo de sus comentarios puedo animarme a hacer una historia con ellos.

En fin.

Resumiendo faltan 3 capítulos.

* Molestando a la Tía Minerva (extra 1/2)

* El plan en Acción  
(Extra 2/2)

* Presentaciones y Despedidas :")

Ahora si, que tengan bonita semana mis estrellas.

Isa-chan se despide.


	12. Molestando a la tia Minerva

**Extra** (1/2)

 _Sábado 8 de Febrero 13:15 pm_

 _ **"Molestando**_ __ _ **a**_ __ _ **la**_ __ _ **tía**_ __ _ **Minerva"**_

 _La Dragona a agregado a El Caballero_

 _La Dragona a agregado a El Principito_

 _La Dragona a agregado a Zodiaco Dragonial_

 _La Dragona a agregado a Dragón Celestial_

 _La Dragona a agregado a La niña de Hierro_

 _La Dragona a agregado a El ratón de biblioteca_

 _La Dragona a agregado a El Titan_

 _La Dragona a agregado a Joya Azul_

 _La Dragona a agregado a La Loca )_

 **El** **Caballero:**

¿ Y este grupo?  
¿ Que no tienes nada mejor que hacer Sylvia?

 **La** **Dragona:**

No seas malo hermano  
:v  
¿Que no lees?  
Esto es un complot

 **El** **ratón** **de** **biblioteca:**

¿Contra la tía Minerva?

 **Dragón** **Celestial:**

Eso parece

 **La** **Dragona:**

Es que no hay nadie  
Que no disfrute molestarla  
¿Quien me apoya?

 **Dragón** **Celestial:**

Pues en realidad  
Ni me importa.

 **La** **Dragona:**

¿Ah? T.T  
Necesito a mis  
Aliadas  
¡Nashi yo te elijo!

 **Zodiaco** **Dragonial:**

¿Me vista cara de pokemon?  
Pero en fin.  
¡Estoy de acuerdo!  
¿Donde esta Gavy?

 **La** **niña** **de** **Hierro:**

¡Aqui! Jajaja  
¿Que onda con esto?  
De verdad que Sylvia  
Ama molestar a la tía.  
Yo me apuntó.

 **El** **Principito:**

No creo que debamos  
Hacerlo :/

 **La** **Dragona:**

Ha hermanito, tan lindo  
Como siempre  
Que suerte la mía  
Ni mi hermano mayor  
Ni mi gemelo menor  
Me apoyan.

 **El** **ratón** **de** **biblioteca:**

Tu eres la anormal  
De esa familia Sylvia  
Al igual que mi tonta  
Hermana Gavy

 **La** **niña** **de** **Hierro:**

Callaté Galen,  
Eres un mal hermano  
n

 **El** **Titan:**

Haber calmen se  
¿Que significa esto Sylvia?

 **La** **Dragona:**

Una...  
¿Pequeña broma?  
Ah Jeralf  
No seas malo 3

 **El** **Caballero:**

No dejes que te  
Lave la mente amigo

 **Joya** **Azul:**

Pues yo si te apoyo  
Sylvi 3  
Sabes que cuentas conmigo  
:D :3

 **La** **Dragona:**

Por eso eres  
Mi fuerte Larimar  
:)

 **El** **ratón** **de** **biblioteca:**

¿Oyen eso?  
Es el corazón de Jeralf  
Rompiéndose XD

 **Dragón** **Celestial:**

Su novia lo engaña  
Con su propio hermano  
Que tragedia jajaja  
XD

 **El** **Titan:**

¡Silencio par de metiches!  
Esta bien  
Me apunto pero  
No lo volveré a hacer  
Solo por ti Sylvia

 **La** **Dragona:**

3 ok :D  
Ya tenemos a Nashi,  
Gavy, La rimar, Jeralf,  
Julius y yo.

 **El** **Principito:**

¡Pero yo no EH aceptado!

 **La** **Dragona:**

¿Dejaras sola a tu  
Gemela mayor?  
Que malo T.T

 **El** **Principito** :

Ok lo haré TmT

 **El** **Caballero:**

Eso es chantaje hermanita.

 **La** **Dragona:**

Solo tienes celos de que  
Julius y yo somos gemelos  
Y tu al ser el mayor estas  
Solito

 **El** **Caballero:**

Olvidas que al ser  
mayor que tu  
Tengo poder sobre ti  
Dragona mal criada.

 **Dragón** **Celestial:**

Dejen de pelear

 **Zodiaco** **Dragonial:**

Shu tiene razón  
Ya paren y empecemos  
Con el plan :/

 **El** **Principito:**

Además yo quiero  
A mis dos hermanos  
Por igual ^^/

 **La** **Dragona:**

Yo no dije que  
No los quería.

 **El** **Caballero:**

Ok me rindo  
Les apoyaré solo  
Por esta vez.

 **El** **ratón** **de** **biblioteca:**

Yo también, no pueden  
Hacer nada sin mi.

 **La** **niña** **de** **Hierro:**

No te creas tanto  
Hermanito 7^7

 **Dragón** **Celestial:**

¡Empecemos!  
¿Como la molestamos?

 **Zodiaco** **Dragonial:**

Hay que mandarle  
Mensajes incómodos 7u7

 **El** **Titan:**

Claro que no  
Mal pensada

 **Zodiaco** **Dragonial:**

¡Mal pensada tu abuela!

 **Joya** **Azul:**

Entonces...  
¿Que hacemos?

 **La** **loca** **;):**

Aquí es donde  
Entro yo jajaja  
XD

 **El** **Principito:**

Hasta que apareces  
Sherezade

 **La** **loca** **;):**

Mejor tarde que nunca  
Además soy la mejor  
En esto.

 **El** **Caballero:**

Siendo la hija  
De Lisanna  
¿Como no?

 **Dragón** **Celestial:**

¿Entonces?

 **La** **loca** **;):**

Yo digo que nos dividamos  
Por familia y que unos  
Convensan a algunas tías de invitarla a salir.  
Ya saben como  
detesta ir de compras  
con alguien mas  
que no sea la tía Juvia  
o la tía Yukino.  
Y otros la atacan  
Directamente con temas  
Incómodos XD

 **El** **ratón** **de** **biblioteca:**

Ok ¿Como nos dividimos?

 **La** **Dragona:**

Pues bien, la Justine  
Se va con la tía Mirajane,  
Los gemelos Redfox con  
La tía Ultrear.  
La Dragneel con la tía  
Lisanna.  
Cheney con el tío Jellal.  
Los Fernández y nosotros  
Los Eucliffe iremos a  
Por Minerva

 **Zodiaco** **Dragonial:**

¿Que? O.o?  
¿Porque me toco  
La tía Lisanna?  
T~T

 **La** **loca** **;):**

Tranquila, mi mamá  
No muerde...  
Por mensaje.

 **Dragón** **Celestial:**

Yo me las arreglo  
Con el tío Jellal,  
El es tan amable  
A diferencia de la tía  
Erza.

 **Zodiaco** **Dragonial:**

Por eso Larimar me  
Agrada tanto, el se parece  
Su padre, Jeralf salio a la  
Tía Erza OmO

 **La** **loca** **;):**

¿Ves? Tienes chanse  
Con Nashi Larimar  
;)

 **Zodiaco** **Dragonial:**

¿Que?

 **Joya** **Azul:**

¡Nada!

 **El** **Principito:**

Volviendo al tema...

 **La** **niña** **de Hierro:**

A mi no me  
Importa ir con la tía  
Ultrear  
¡Vamos con todo chicos!

 **El** **ratón de biblioteca:**

¡Aye!  
Entonces  
¿Empezamos?

 _Continuara..._


	13. El plan en acción

_Sábado_ _8_ _de_ _febrero_ _, 2:15_ _pm_

 _"_ _Pregunta_ _a_ _la_ _Tía_ _Minerva_ _"_

 _El_ _Principito_ _a_ _agregado_ _a_ _Srta_ _._ _Dimensional_

 _El_ _Principito_ _a_ _agregado_ _a_ _El_ _Caballero_ _._

 _El_ _Principito_ _a_ _agregado_ _a_ _La_ _Dragona_ _._

La Dragona:

¡Hola! :D

Srta. Dimensional:

¿Que demonios?  
¡Dejen de crear grupos a lo loco!

El Caballero:

Tranquila tía  
Solo tenemos una  
Pregunta.

El Principito:

¿No responderás?  
TmT

Srta. Dimensional:

Mira Julius,  
Tu eres un ángel  
Pero tus hermanos  
Son la maldad en  
Persona.

La Dragona:

Que mala  
XD

Srta. Dimensional:

Ok pregunten.

El Principito:

Este...  
¿Como se tiene un bebé?

Srta. Dimensional:

¡¿Que?!

El Caballero:

Si eso, es que  
Como estas embarazada  
Hay una persona que  
Desea tener uno.

La Dragona:

Si pues...  
Este... Yo  
Si yo  
Tengo curiosidad  
Jejeje

El Caballero:

¿Que? :v  
Ok si ella 7-7

Srta. Dimensional:

No digan estupideces  
Primero debes saber  
Si es la persona indicada  
Si con él eres feliz,  
Si deseas pasar el resto de  
Tu vida a su lado.

La Dragona:

Ah que cursi  
Que tierno  
Con razón el tío Alan  
Sigue contigo pese a que  
Le has rechazado más de  
4 veces cuando te pide  
Matrimonio.

El Principito:

¿Tia?

 _Srta_ _._ _Dimensional_ _a_ _abandonado_ _el_ _grupo_ _._

El Caballero:

Jajaja en el punto  
Débil.  
XD

El Principito:

¿Pero de verdad deseas un hijo?  
Valla hermana no lo sabia.

La Dragona:

No yo este, pues en el futuro  
O no se yo jejeje soy joven  
Y pues ah!

 _La_ _Dragona_ _a_ _abandonado_ _el_ _grupo_ _._

El Principito:

Ah que tierna  
¿Y tu hermano?

 _El_ _Caballero_ _a_ _abandonado_ _el_ _grupo_ _._

El Principito:

Y luego yo soy  
El inocente

 _Se_ _ah_ _eliminado_ _el_ _grupo_ _._

 _7777777777777_

 _Sábado_ _8_ _de_ _Febrero_ _, 2:17_ _pm_

 _Conversación_ _Privada_ _._

Zodiaco Dragonial:

Hola tía Lisanna 3

La tía buena onda:

¡Nashi!  
Mi niña ¿Que pasa?

Zodiaco Dragonial:

Verás es que estuvimos  
Hablando los demás y yo  
Y pensamos que si podrías  
Invitar a la tía Minerva  
De compras.

La tía buena onda:

Pero Minerva no me quiere  
T-T

Zodiaco Dragonial:

No te preocupes  
Ella te quiere a su manera  
Es que con eso del embarazo  
Le hemos visto un poco  
Incomoda con la ropa  
Pensamos que podrías mostrarle  
Que aun embarazada  
Puede usar ropa linda.

La tía buena onda:

Ok esta bien  
Deja melo a mi querida  
√(^^)√

Zodiaco Dragonial:

Te lo encargo  
Tía querida 7u7

777777777777777777

 _Sábado_ _8_ _de_ _febrero_ _, 2:16_ _pm_

 _Conversación_ _Privada_

Dragón Celestial:

Buenas tardes  
Tío Jellal

Príncipe azul:

Hola Shu  
¿Necesitas algo?

Dragón Celestial:

¿Debo necesitar algo  
Para hablarte?

Príncipe azul:

Normalmente TwT

Dragón Celestial:

Si ok, es que  
La tía Minerva mencionó  
Tener antojo  
De una tarta de fresa  
Y queríamos ver  
Si tu y la tía Erza  
La podrían llevar a algún  
Lado.

Príncipe azul:

Recuerdo que cuando  
Erza estaba embarazada  
Y no tenia su tarta  
Se volvía un demonio.

Dragón Celestial:

¿Entonces?

Príncipe azul:

Esta bien,  
Le comentaré.

Dragón Celestial:

Gracias 7u7

77777777777777777

 _Sábado_ _8_ _de_ _Febrero_ _, 2:18_ _pm_

 _"_ _La_ _querida_ _tía_ _Ultrear_ _"_

 _La_ _niña_ _de_ _Hierro_ _agrego_ _a_ _La_ _novia_ _del_ _refri_ _andante_ _._

 _La_ _niña_ _de_ _Hierro agrego a El ratón de biblioteca_ _._

La novia del refri andante:

¿Que sucede niños?

La niña de Hierro:

Es que estamos pensando  
Que podrías ir a algún  
Lado con la tía Minerva.

La novia del refri andante:

¿Yo? ¿Con Minerva?

El ratón de biblioteca:

Si este... Es que ahora  
Que esta embarazada  
Seguro hay muchas cosas  
De las que desea hablar  
Pero con mis otras tías  
Se sentiría incomoda.

La niña de Hierro:

Si, por eso queríamos  
Ver si ella y tu salían  
Por alli.

La novia del refri andante:

Aún no entiendo  
Porque yo.

El ratón de biblioteca:

Pues porque tu pese a ya  
Llevar 6 años de novia con  
Gray no te as casado y ella  
Embarazada y todo tampoco.

La niña de Hierro:

Pensamos que se  
Entenderían.

La novia del refri andante:

Pues bien,  
Haré lo que pueda.

El ratón de biblioteca:

Gracias.

La niña de Hierro:

Gracias 7u7

 _Se h_ _a_ _eliminado_ _el_ _grupo_ _._

 _777777777777777777777777_

 _Sábado_ _8_ _de_ _febrero_ _, 2:20_ _pm_

 _Conversación_ _Privada_ _._

La Loca ;):

Hola tía Mirajane

Dulce demonio:

Mi linda sobrina  
Hace tiempo que no te veo.

La loca ;):

Es que me da miedo  
El tío Laxus  
OwO

Dulce demonio:

El te quiere a su manera  
3

La Loca ;):

Lo se, tía querida  
Tengo un favor que pedirte.

Dulce demonio:

Dime

La Loca ;):

Es que queríamos ver  
Si invitabas a Minerva  
Al cine pues necesita salir  
Y pensé que se llevarían bien.

Dulce demonio:

¿Yo? Nunca EH salido  
Con Minerva.

La Loca ;):

Seguro ira bien,  
Ambas son muy  
Parecidas.

Dulce demonio:

No lose :/

La Loca ;):

Por fis

Dulce demonio:

Esta bien sólo por ti.

La Loca ;):

Gracias \\(^^)/

777777777777777777

Sábado 8 de febrero, 2:25 pm

" _Un_ _Nombre_ _bonito_ "

 _Joya_ _Azul_ _agrego_ _a_ _Srta_. _Dimensional_.

 _Joya_ _Azul_ _agrego_ _a_ _El_ _Titan_.

Srta. Dimensional:

Dejen de hacer  
Grupos a lo estúpido.

Tenias que ser amigo de Sylvia, Larimar.

Joya Azul:

Es que si no es así  
No podemos charlar  
Todos juntos.

El Titán:

Eso es cierto.

Srta. Dimensional:

Bueno ya  
Digan me a lo que vienen  
Que no tengo todo el tiempo.

Joya Azul:

Es que queríamos  
Ayudarte a escoger un  
Nombre para tu bebé.

Srta. Dimensional:

Apenas tengo 2 meses.

El Titán:

Mejor ahora que nunca.

Joya Azul:

Podría ser Sebastian.

El Titán:

Suena a mayordomo  
Mejor Tokiya me gusta  
Mas ese estilo.

Srta. Dimensional:

¿Porque puros de niño?  
Estoy segura de que sera niña  
:v

Joya Azul:

Na sera niño :)

El Titán:

Tal vez mejor Ukio

Joya Azul:

Mejor Eiji

Srta. Dimensional:

Quiero uno original.

Joya Azul:

Entonces Pancracio.  
XD

El Titán:

Oh Pánfilo X)

Joya Azul:

Poncio.

El Titán:

Margarito.

Joya Azul:

Fulanito ;)

El Titán:

Perenganito XD

Srta. Dimensional:

Yo se como se llamara  
Se llamara .

El Titán:

¿Se llamara...?

Srta. Dimensional:

¿Que no ves?  
Se llamara "."

Joya Azul:

¿ . ?

Srta. Dimensional:

Si, "."

El Titán:

¿Que :v?

Srta. Dimensional:

Si, se pronuncia "Full stop"

Joya Azul:

Ese es un nombre estúpido.

Srta. Dimensional:

Ustedes fueron los que  
Empezaron con nombres  
Estúpidos  
Así que si ya entendieron  
Dejen me de una jodida vez  
En paz :v

 _Srta_ _._ _Dimensional_ _a_ _abandonado_ _el_ _grupo_ _._

El Titán:

Creo que ya no tenemos  
Nada que hacer aquí.

Joya Azul:

Tienes razón.

 _Se ha_ _eliminado_ _el_ _grupo_ _._

 _777777777777777_

 _Sábado_ _8_ _de_ _Febrero_ _, 2:30_ _pm_

 _"_ _Nombres_ _Estrafalarios_ _Vol_ _. 2"_

La tía buena onda:

Oye Minerva,  
¿Y si vamos de compras?  
Encontré una tienda de ropa  
Súper linda para embarazadas.  
¡Vamos mañana!

Titania:

Vamos, por allí  
Compramos unas  
Tartas de fresa.  
X)

La novia del refri andante:

Conozco una cafetería donde  
Vende unas muy ricas  
Aprovechemos para hablar  
Un rato.

Dulce demonio:

¡Vamos todas nosotras!  
Y así en la noche vamos  
Al cine a ver una película  
Nos vemos mañana  
A las 9:00 am frente al reloj  
De la plaza no faltes  
Minerva.

 _Dulce_ _Demonio_ _se_ _a_ _desconectado_ _._

La novia del refri andante:

Ok hasta mañana ;)

 _La_ _novia_ _del_ _refri_ _andante_ _se_ _a_ _desconectado_ _._

La tía buena onda:

Ya me emocione desde  
Ahora hasta mañana XD.

 _La_ _tía_ _buena_ _onda_ _se_ _a_ _desconectado_ _._

Titania:

Hasta mañana!

 _Titania_ _se_ _ah_ _desconectado_ _._

Srta. Dimensional:

Matare a sus hijos  
Lentamente.

Princesa del agua:

No los puedes matar,  
Tranquila :)?

Srta. Dimensional:

No te preocupes,  
Solo espero que cada uno  
De ellos recuerde que soy  
La directora de su escuela  
:)

 _Srta_ _._ _Dimensional_ _se_ _ah_ _desconectado_ _._

Fin.

Por tercera vez

Hola mis estrellas! Por fin llegamos al final de los extras esperó que se hallan reído un rato.

Quiero aclarar varias cosas:

1) el hecho de que Minerva no se quiera casar esta basado en mi madre, es que ambas se parecen bastante en personalidad y pues mi madre antes muerta que casada por ello salio esto así?

2) sobre el nombre de "." la verdad estaba buscando nombres raros para los personajes y me encontré con una lista de nombres prohibidos en el mundo donde aparecía esto y la verdad entre me dio risa y me enoje osea le puedo poden a mi bebé Margarito, Raberto o Isidoro pero no le puedo poner "." (Full stop) que irónico aqui les dejo la pagina.

. 525541-22-nombres-que-estan-prohibidos-para-bebes-alrededor-del-mundo/amp/

3) todavía nos faltan las presentaciones y despedida así que sigan leyendo ;)


	14. Presentaciones y despedida

Pues Hola!

Jajaja ah ya extrañaba escribirles de esta manera, pues debo confesar que sigo sin computadora pero gracias a Kami que esta historia al ser tan ligera y corta me permitió escribirla en celular por lo que ya llegamos hasta aquí :D

Ahora pues bien entramos a las presentación es que como ya les había dicho es un apartado donde describo como me imagino yo que serian los hijos de nuestros personajes.

Y tal vez dependiendo si les gusta o no puedo hacer una historia con ellos en el futuro  
[Necesitó muchos comentarios de cada uno para saber que piensan así que comenten ;) ]

Pues bien empezamos...

Ethan Eucliffe:

Pues es el hijo mayor de Sting y Juvia obviamente :v

Físicamente se parece mucho a su papá, solo que su cabello es ondulado como el de Juvia.

Es rubio y de ojos azules claro, y al igual que su padre tiene un arete en la oreja derecha, en su caso cuelga un Topacio imperial (una joya dorada algo rara)

Es el mayor de todos de su generación por 2 años, si tuviera que ponerle edad lo imagino ya de 17 años.

Es bastante maduro y seguro de si mismo además de muy caballeroso, es algo galán pero nunca a tenido novia porque tiene complejo de hermano ( lo único que le importa son su hermanos) además de que pese a parecer muy frío en realidad es muy cálido y cuando se junta con los demás se le sale su lado medio loco.

Sin que nadie lo sepa ama molestar a Minerva y no tiene planes de casarse, también en secreto desea matar con sus propias manos a Jeralf aunque sean mejores amigos.

Sus mejores amigos son Jeralf y Shu y aunque lo incomode siempre lo persigue Aitana, y ama como a su hija a Ambrose.

No se lleva bien con Barclay.

Y no perdona que lastimen a su hermanos, si hacen llorar a Julius le sale el demonio que trae dentro.

Su tío favorito es Rogue, es su ejemplo a seguir.

Admira en sobremanera a su padre y ama a su madre, pese a que siempre peleen adora a Sylvia y la consiente demasiado, y a Julius lo ve como una alma bondadosa que es su deber cuidar.

En el gremio forma parte del escuadrón "Sweet Story" que significa dulce cuento, por que su apodo es el de un personaje de cuento junto a sus hermanos el es "el Caballero" ( Por eso escogí este nombre para el messenger de esta historia)

Es un mago de luz prismática, es decir de diferentes colores esto gracias a la fución de la luz y el agua. La marca del gremio la tiene en la espalda. Es del gremio de Sabertooth.

Sylvia Eucliffe:

La segunda hija de este matrimonio, en realidad es gemela de Julius pero fue la primera en nacer, ella y Julius son gemelos no idénticos.

Físicamente es parecida a su madre con los rasgos del padre.

Es rubia, su cabello es lacio y puntiagudo y le caen dos mechones en el rostro como a su padre lo demás lo ata en una coleta alta. Sus ojos son oscuros como los de Juvia y siempre trae una sonrisa.

Como tal la imagino ya con 15 años.

Es una chica muy enérgica y traviesa, comúnmente le dicen que "es peor que todos los Slayers juntos" por sus bromas y travesuras, además de que en las misiones es muy euforia y siempre destruye algo.

Le gusta mucho molestar a Minerva porque en realidad la admira mucho, adora a sus hermanos y a sus amigas, y esta muy enamorada de su novio Jeralf aunque siempre se comporte como niña pequeña con él.

Aquí quiero aclarar que por alguna razón desde que la imagine la vi al lado de Jeralf, no se... Me gusta la idea.

Nunca perdona a quien la rete, insulte o moleste, y no se lleva para nada con Ul, no la odia pero simplemente no la soporta.

Su mejor amiga es Nashi aunque estén en diferentes gremios y se lleva bien con Gavy, aunque normalmente esta con Julius o Shu y su súper mejor amigo es Larimar.

Su tía favorita es Minerva y es a quien mas admira.

Ama en sobremanera a su padre, y respeta mucho a su madre, adora a Ethan y le admira y aunque lo niege esta muy apegada a Julius tanto que nunca los verán separados, y se enferma de tristeza cada vez que el se separa de ella.

En el gremio por su fuerte espíritu e indomable carácter la conocen como "La Dragona" y por ello esta en el " Sweet Story" junto a sus hermanos.

Es una maga de Luz fuerte pero poco experimentada por lo que generalmente causa problemas. La marca del gremio la tiene en el cuello en honor a la marca de apareamiento de su madre, es del gremio de Sabertooth.

Julius Eucliffe:

Es el ultimo hijo de los Eucliffe y el gemelo menor no idéntico de Sylvia.

Físicamente es muy apuesto y tiene un aura angelical e inocente, su cabello azul ondulado le llega hasta un poco mas abajo de las orejas y tiene ojos azul claro que resaltan por su piel blanca.

Normalmente viste una capucha negra por lo que casi nadie le conoce físicamente pero es que tiene un complejo de "No me gusta que me vean" debido a que desde niño lo perseguían por su lindura.

Tiene 15 igual que Sylvia.

Habla en tercera persona como Juvia.

Ama su tranquilidad y a su familia, le gustan los dulces.

Su mejor amiga es su hermana ya que casi no habla con los demás aunque esta enterado de los sentimientos que tiene Gavy por el y en el fondo le corresponde pero es muy tímido como para decirlo.

Puede soportar de todo excepto que dañen a su madre o a su hermana, en ese caso puede estar tan molesto que no le importaría en lo mínimo matar a su rival.

Su tía favorita es Yukino le admira por su personalidad y gran cariño.

Admira a su padre y ama profundamente a su madre, respeta a Ethan y tiene un lazo muy fuerte con Sylvia le ama demasiado casi "casi" Rosando lo romántico.

En el gremio por su actitud delicada y serena le apodaron "el Principito" por lo que el fue el iniciador del escuadrón "Sweet Story".

Es el mago mas joven considerado el mas fuerte del gremio, es un prodigo mago de agua al que incluso en otros gremios le respetan, su marca la tiene en la palma de la mano y es del gremio Sabertooth.

Nashi Dragneel:

Es la única hija de Natsu y Lucy.

Físicamente es igual a su madre pero su cabello es rosa y tiene unos colmillos afilados.

Tiene 15.

Es una chica simplemente igual a su padre en todo aspecto, aunque también es amadora de lo meloso como su madre.

Algo de lo que se enorgullece es su nombre puesto por su padre ya que según Natsu si juntabas "Natsu" con "Lushi" ( que a si pronuncia Lucy) te salía Nashi.

Ama comer igual que yo :v y sobre todo las bebidas calientes por lo que pese a su edad ya es adicta al café. En lo mas profundo de su ser esta muy enamora de Jeralf pero no quiere lastimar a Sylvia. Por lo mismo se lleva terrible con Ul.

Sus mejores amigas son Sylvia y Gavy, y aunque no lo acepte en voz alta es que esta celosa de que Sylvia sea tan cercana a Larimar.

Odia que no la dejen dormir o comer y detesta que la critiquen.

Pese a que quiera negarlo su tía favorita es Erza, se le hace una persona admirable y muy fuerte.

Es cómplice de su padre en la mayoría de las cosas y pocas veces pelean y Natsu la consiente mucho además de ser muy celosa con el mientras con su madre lleva una relación de amor fraternal tranquila y las pocas veces que discuten es por sus bromas.

En el gremio esta en el equipo de "Blood inheritance" que significa herencia de sangre debido a que están juntos por sus padres, junto a Jeralf, Larimar y Ul.

Es una maga de fuego pero poco a poco empieza con las llaves celestiales, su marca la tiene en la mano como su madre y es del gremio de Fairy Tail.

Aquí la conocimos como "Zodiaco Dragonial" pero solo para el fic, no tiene un apodo oficial.

Shu Cheney:

El hijo único de Rogue y Yukino.

Físicamente se parece a su padre pero su cabello es blanco y sus ojos rojos son mas profundos.

Además se a compleja porque es el mas bajito de los hombres de su grupo de amigos. Ya tiene 16.

Es un chico mayormente serio, cínico y burlón, su mayor característica es su sarcasmo y humor negro.

Le gusta dormir, leer y ver el atardecer, también es alguien enojon y poco paciente.

Sus amigos cercanos son los 3 Eucliffe, Galen y Barclay; no se lleva bien con Jeralf y habla bien con Larimar.

No soporta a Aitana.

No ha tenido vida romántica pero cree estar interesado en Ethan, debido a esto es un fuerte apoyador de la comunidad homosexual aun que no se considera uno, simplemente es Ethansexual ya que nadie más le interesa. Aunque nunca planea decírselo; la única que conoce esto es Sylvia.

Su tío predilecto es Natsu por su fuerza de voluntad y cuida a Ambrose como si fuera su hija.

Su relación con sus padres es normal, ni mala ni buena, pocas veces discuten.

Normalmente en el gremio toma misiones peligrosas solo, de vez en cuando se une al escuadrón "Sweet Story" y gran parte de sus días toma misiones sencillas para llevar a Ambrose.

Es un mago de sombras y tiene únicamente 2 llaves de bronce, pertenece al gremio de Sabertooth y tiene su marca en el cuello.

Aquí lo conocimos como "Dragón Celestial" pero solo para el fic, no tiene un sobrenombre.

Aquí abramos paréntesis () para hablar de un tema que se que incomoda a algunos y es sobre la comunidad LGBTTTIQA (Lesbianas, Gays, Bisexuales, Transexuales, Transgénero, Travestis, Intersexuales, Queers, Asexuales).

Personalmente soy de mente abierta y pues yo digo "cada quien" por lo que pido respeto para esta idea si tienen otra opinión con gusto aceptó sus comentarios siempre y cuando no ofendan por favor.

La idea de la pareja de Ethan x Shu viene de que en Fairy Tail la pareja "homosexual" mas apoyada es la de Sting x Rogue y pues estos dos son sus hijos por lo que me los imagine así.

Una disculpa de antemano si son muy religiosos y tachan esto de pecaminoso, y si no religiosos y critican esto entonces no tienen excusa y son bien incultos.

Galen Redfox:

El primer gemelo de Gajeel y Levy.

Físicamente es alto, moreno y de ojos oscuros, su cabello negro atado en una coleta baja rebelde bastante guapo (sacado de la madre) al igual que Gajeel tres piercing el las orejas y uno en la nariz.

Tiene 15 años.

Pese a su apariencia de metalero o pandillero en realidad es un chico amable y educado, usa lentes para leer y los trae siempre en el bolsillo de su pantalón, es comprensivo y tiene mucha paciencia.

Le gusta estar solo y leer mucho, le gusta la playa y comer con sus amigos, también disfruta molestar a Barclay y Sherezade.

Su nombre junto al de su hermana es un juego de palabras que forman los nombres de sus padres, idea dada por Mirajane ya que no sabían como ponerles. El suyo esta compuesto por las 2 primeras letras de Gajeel y Levi, mas una "n"

Ga + le + n = Galen

Sus amigos en si son todos pero sus mejores amigos son Shu, Jeralf y Sherezade, esta parcialmente interesado en esta ultima.

No se lleva con Ethan.

Es el demonio si rompen sus lentes.

Su tío favorito es Sting, le admira como si de su súper héroe se tratase y parece niño chiquito cuando lo ve.

Adora a su madre y habla poco con su padre, y a diferencia de los demás se lleva pésimo con su hermana.

Esta en el gremio de Fairy Tail, esta en el equipo de "Triface" junto a su hermana y Aitana, es un mago de runas como su madre, algo curioso es que su apodo si es "ratón de biblioteca" apodo dado por Barclay, y no le molesta, su marca la tiene en un brazo.

Gavy Redfox:

La gemela menor de Gajeel y Levy.

Físicamente es idéntica a su madre solo con el cabello negro.

Tiene 15 años.

A diferencia de lo que se piensa al verla, es una chica muy masculina y muy intrépida, se enoja con facilidad y golpea a quien le moleste además de tener un carácter muy fiero.

Su nombre también es un juego de palabras con el nombre de sus padres, pues toman las dos primeras letras de Gajeel mas las dos ultimas de Levy.

Ga + vy = Gavy ;)

Aunque no le gusta mucho no se queja.

Ama una buena pelea y los retos, le da perece leer y por ello ama molestar a Galen.

Le gusta comer picante y el té, detesta los dulces y las platicas aburridas.

Esta perdidamente enamorada de Julius pero no se lo quiere decir hasta que sea una maga respetable pues el ya es considerado un prodigio.

Sus mejores amigas son Nashi y Ul, y le tiene mucho cariño a Aitana, aunque se lleva bien con todos excepto por Sherezade que considera demasiado loca para ella. También se encuentra un poco celosa de Sylvia por su vida perfecta pero la tolera y trata de animarla aunque también apoya a Ul.

Su tía favorita es Lisanna porque admira de corazón como apoyo a Lucy y Natsu a pesar de estar enamorada de este ultimo, y luego haber encontrado la felicidad en otro.

Ama a su familia aunque se lleva pésimo con Galen, y su padre es su adoración pues es su ejemplo a seguir y ama ir de misión con el.

Es del gremio de Fairy Tail y es la líder del equipo "Trifase" es una maga de hierro y por ello se le conoce como " La niña de Hierro" tiene su marca en el tobillo.

Jeralf Fernández:

El hijo mayor de Jellal y Erza.

Físicamente es un muchacho muy guapo y masculino de imponentes cabellos rojos que trae cortos para que convine con su armadura plateada.

Sus ojos casi siempre están serios por lo que parece una persona firme.

Tiene 16 años.

En realidad es un justiciero y caballero de corazón que siempre busca la igualdad, es muy sencillo y algo paranoico.

Ama ir a las misiones y mas si son un desafío para sus cualidades.

Y nunca perdonara a aquel que se atreva a interrumpirlo con su pastel de zarzamoras.

Sus amigos cercanos son su hermano, Shu Galen, y pese a que no lo admita en voz alta tiene cierto rencor a Barclay.

Su mejor amigo es Ethan, aunque esta consiente que este quiere matarlo por salir con su hermana.

Su novia es Sylvia y esta loquitó por ella pero es igual que su madre y no sabe demostrar lo que siente por lo que siempre se sorprenden cuando se enteran de su relación además de ser algo Tsundere con ella.

Siempre es el intermediario de Nashi y Ul por lo que les dicen que los tres son iguales a sus padres de jóvenes.

Su tía mas admirada es Juvia aunque nunca lo diga en voz alta, le admira por su dulce personalidad pese a todo lo que le paso, y en secreto esa fue la razón por la que se le acerco a Sylvia.

Admira a su madre y la ve como su ejemplo a seguir, a su padre le quiere y respeta se lleva bien con su hermano pero le tiene un poco de celos a su hermano ya que este se lleva muy bien con su novia.

En el gremio de Fairy Tail  
es el líder del equipo "Blood intheritance" y le apodan "El Titan" en honor a su madre, tiene la misma magia que esta "Re-equipar" y la marca la tiene en un antebrazo.

También algo curioso es que fue entrenado por Alan (el marido se Minerva que en la historia original "bajo un paraguas" apareció como un caballero del reino) por lo que sabe lo necesario para ser un caballero.

Larimar Fernández:

Es el segundo hijo de Jellal y Erza.

Es físicamente como su padre solo que no trae el tatuaje en el rostro, y las puntas de su cabello son rojas.

Es un chico de 15 años de lo mas amable y Lindo siempre ve por los demás antes que el.

Es algo exagerado y muy cuidadoso, ama los dulces en general , dormir y contarle cuentos a los niños aunque ni los conozca.

Su nombre "Larimar" proviene de su cabello azul pues la Larimar es una preciosa joya azul.

Su mejor amiga es Sylvia le adora y le gusta estar tiempo con ella aunque tenga que escaparse del gremio para ello.

También se lleva bien con Sherezade y Barclay.

Esta enamorado de Nashi desde niño y espera que deje de estar interesada en Jeralf para acercarse mas.

Detesta a la gente hipócrita y que aprovecha su fuera para lastimar a otros, además de que en una pelea hay que luchar de forma honesta de lo contrario te mandara al hospital.

Su tía predilecta es Lucy porque desde niño lo consintió mucho además de ser la mamá de Nashi.

Ama mucho a su padre y es en quien mas confía y en el fondo le teme a su madre aunque por general le quiere y respeta, admira a su hermano y a veces se siente inferior a el.

Esta en el gremio de Fairy Tail y forma parte del equipo "Blood inheritance" y normalmente es él el que normalmente tiene que disculparse por los problemas causados por dicho equipo.

Tiene la misma magia que su padre y debido a ello le teme a su propio poder, su magia es "Cuerpo Celestial"

Su marca la tiene sobre el ojo derecho en honor a la marca de su padre.

Aquí lo conocimos como Joya azul pero no es su apodo solo fue para el fic y es en referencia a su nombre.

Sherezade Justine:

Es hija única de Fred y Lisanna (se que es rara pero amo esta pareja ;D)

Viéndola bien se parece a Lisanna pero su cabello es idéntico al de su padre cuando lo traía largo, en color y corte de cabello. Sus ojos son iguales a los de su madre aunque usa lentes de fondo de botella lo que le hace ver adorable según muchos pero a ella le molesta eso.

Tiene 15 años.

Su nombre es el de un personaje del libro "las mil y una noches"

Es una chica muy alegre, optimista y que disfruta de la vida a todo lo que da porque guarda un secreto, tiene una enfermedad que podría matarla en cualquier momento por eso vive sus días como si fuera el ultimo. Nadie sabe esto fuera de sus padres.

Esta algo chiflada y ella misma se denomina "loca" y ama hacer trampas que se le dan muy bien.

Es muy inteligente y sabe trazar planes, le gusta la comida salada y odia el sol porque se quema fácilmente.

Sus mejores amigos son Larimar y Sylvia, y en el fondo le gusta Galen pero trata de ignorar esto porque piensa que el chico merece a una chica "sana".

También es algo Fuyoshi y es la única que se a dado cuenta sin que le digan de los sentimientos de Shu por Ethan y los apoya fervientemente lo que a veces causa problemas.

Constantemente trata de ayudar a Julius a superar sus traumas y es de las pocas que conoce su rostro abiertamente y opina que esta "Normal" (Para ella el único lindo es Galen)

Nadie le cae mal, a excepción de que no tolera que Ul trate mal a Sylvia o que Gavy se haga la desentendida.

Su tío mas admirado es Gray pues le mostró que todo se puede superar.

Ama a su familia y sus amigos.

Es del gremio de Fairy Tail parte del equipo "Dúo dinámico" junto a Barclay es una maga de runas como su padre, sabe manejar solo pocas transformaciones, su marca la tiene en la muñeca.

La conocimos como la loca en el fic pero no es su apodo simplemente hace referencia a como ella se considera.

 _Atención_ : _A_ _partir_ _de_ _aquí_ _se_ _verán_ _personajes_ _que_ _no_ _aparecieron_ _en_ _esta_ _historia_ _por_ _falta_ _de_ _detalles_.

Ul Fullbuster:

Es la única hija de Gray, aquí pido ayuda para ver lo de la madre, es que en la idea original se suponía que seria hija de la difunta esposa de Gray de la que nunca se mencionaría nombre pero como vemos también hay apoyo al Gray x Ultrear así que ella podría ser la madre o no se ustedes comenten.

Su nombre es en honor a la maestra de su padre. (Y tal vez abuela?)

La chica en si es como Gray nada mas que en mujer, de cabello negro largo y piel blanca.

Tiene 15 años.

Es una chica fría y seria pero pelea mucho con Nashi, es poco amable y no le gusta convivir con los adultos.

Ama su soledad y la ropa bonita es en secreto seguidora de los libros de Lucy con los que esta fascinada.

Le gusta la música instrumental y sabe tocar el violín.

Esta muy enamorada de Jeralf por lo que odia a Sylvia y ve a Nashi como una hipócrita.

Sus amigos son Gavy, Barclay y Aitana, a los cuales protege con su vida.

Su tío favorito es Fred debido a su personalidad y el que no le de pena ser seguidor de Laxus.

Ama a su padre (de la madre ya dije que aun no estoy segura) y sin pena alguna sigue mucho a Juvia quien debería ser su madre (o eso es lo que piensa) aunque nadie sabe esto.

Es del gremio de Fairy Tail, y parte del equipo de "Blood inheritance" es una maga de hielo y su marca la tiene en la pierna donde Juvia tenia su marca de Fairy Tail (Juvia ahora tiene la de Sabertooth en su brazo izquierdo)

Barclay Strauss:

Es el único hijo de Elfman y Evergreen (Tenia que aparecer )

Es uno de los mayores pues es sólo meses mas joven que Ethan, tiene 17 años.

Es un lindo joven de cabello castaño claro que trae largo atado en una coleta baja muy aristocrática, delgado, galante y muy sofisticado en realidad se parece a su madre pero no usa lentes (imaginen a Evergreen en hombre sin lentes y listo)

Es bastante calmado y serio pero algo déspota y dice abiertamente lo que piensa aunque no lo haga con la intención de ofender muchas veces eso molesta a los demás.

Es muy Tsundere.

Es respetuoso y tiende a ser muy caballeroso.

Ama los postres muy elaborados, nunca se pierde la hora del té, ama leer libros complejos de magia antigua, charlar de política, entrenar y ver las estrellas para ello tiene su propio telescopio.

Muchos de los chicos no lo soportan por su forma de ser directa y porque es algo coqueto con las chicas aunque no lo haga con esa intención.

En el pasado cuando conoció a los de Sabertooth pensó por error que Shu era mujer, desde entonces es su primer amor y en la actualidad pese a conocer que es hombre en el fondo todavía le gusta aunque el es demasiado "hombre" como para que admitirlo.

Su sueño es casarse con una bella mujer.

Sus amigos cercanos son Ul, Aitana, Larimar y Shu.

Admira en sobre manera a su tío Laxus por su gran poder y valentía.

Con sus padres tiene una relación seca y le parecen un par de inmaduros aunque los quiere.

Esta en el gremio de Fairy Tail y es líder de "Dúo dinámico" es un fuerte mago de transformación y domina un poco la magia de su madre pero no necesita los lentes.

Su marca la tiene en la clavícula.

Aitana Marvell:

Es la hija única de Wendy, aquí también solicitó su ayuda pues no me decidí por el padre.

Personalmente me gusta mucho la pareja que hace con Doranbolt ( Mest Gryder) pero por allí EH visto que a algunos les gusta mas con Romeo.

En el caso de que se elija a Romeo su nombre pasaría a ser Aitana Conbolt.

En el caso de que se elija a Doranbolt pues se quedaría como esta.

En fin es una niña de cabello oscuro igual a su madre pero mas alta y su cabello lo trae corto.

Es una chica de 13 años lo que la convierte en la mas pequeña de Fairy Tail.

Su nombre significa esperanza.

Es muy animada y alegre, ama comer cosas dulces y jugar con los niños en la plaza.

A veces es algo inmadura y le gustaría ser mayor.

Constantemente se queja de su pecho semi plano pero no lo hace notar.

Sus amigos son Ul y Barclay aunque se lleva bien con todos.

Pese a su edad ya esta enamorada y muy obsesionada con Ethan y le sigue fielmente por lo mismo detesta a Shu y no entiende porque Ethan lo considera su amigo ni tampoco porque Barclay se preocupa por él.

Su tío mas admirado es Jellal por su calidez y fuerza para estar con Erza.

Detesta que la traten como a una niña y que no pueda usar vestidos escotados.

Se lleva bien con su familia y ama en general a su gremio.

Es una maga de viento en Fairy Tail y es parte del equipo "Triface" la marca la tiene en un hombro.

Ambrose Orland:

Es la hija de Minerva y Alan (Amo a este personaje) se quedo con el apellido de Minerva para evitar que en un futuro quieran meterla a la caballería real.

Es una pequeña de cabellos morenos como su madre pero su piel es clara sin rosar en lo blanco.

Tiene apenas 4 años y es la mas pequeña de Sabertooth.

Es una pequeña sumamente adorable y con un buen corazón, es muy juguetona y no le afecta que no halla mas niños de su edad pues se divierte mas con los mayores.

Su inocencia siempre toma des advertidos a todos y por lo general no causa problemas, adora comer postres pero irónicamente no le gustan los dulces.

Debido a que sus padres casi no están pues Alan volvió a ser caballero y su madre siempre se va de misiones largas siempre la cuidan los demás.

En especial siempre esta acompañada de Shu y adora ir con el de misión, es la persona mas cercana a ella y cuando el se va de misión se siete muy deprimida.

Ethan también pasa mucho tiempo con ella y la consiente demasiado, para ella ambos forman su modelo de "Padres" y le gusta mas cuando están los tres juntos.

Ve a Nashi y a Julius como sus amigos de juegos y entre los tres causan travesuras.

Por lo general se lleva bien con todos pero no le agrada mucho Aitana, y Barclay le cae bien pero no cerca de Shu.

Es bastante celosa con Ethan y Shu y a diferencia de los demás ella admira mas que nada a estos dos. Es la única que admira a alguien de la nueva generación.

Ama a su familia y tiende a extrañarlos pero ve a Ethan y Shu como su segunda familia y por ello pese a ser pequeña no le falta nada y sigue siendo risueña, cuando no esta con ninguno de los 4 esta a cuidado de Juvia y la ve como su tía consentidora y a Sting como el suertudo que se caso con ella, no le agrada Gray.

Es parte del gremio de Sabertooth y al ser la mas pequeña se le conoce como "la pequeña señorita" su marca la tiene en un brazo y aún no se desarrolla su magia pero le agrada más el estilo de los caballeros.

Dietrich Dreyar y Melisa Alberona:

En realidad este par son los mayores de toda la nueva generación con 25 años.

Dietrich es hijo de Laxus y Mirajane. Idéntico a su padre pero de cabellos rubio claro casi rodando lo blanco.

Melisa es hija de Cana y de Bacchus, idéntica a su madre pero de cabellos negros.

Ambos son personas desconocidas para toda la nueva generación pues cuando tenían 8 años se fueron del gremio a una misión larga junto a Gildars y Azuka poco antes de que naciera Ethan pero no se les ha visto en años y ni siquiera se les menciona.

Tanto Cana y Bacchus como Laxus y Mirajane estuvieron de acuerdo con su decisión y confían en Gildars ahora después de tantos años esperan a sus hijos y saben que la próxima vez que les vean serán grandes magos.

Por su parte Azuka ya tenia edad para decidir embarcarse a esa misión.

Pues bien ya esta se acabo, ahora si mis estrellas vienen las despedidas o cuanto dolor pero no se desanimen pues ahora podemos vernos en la actualización de "¿Me lo permites" y en la continuación de Dame mi espacio que se llamara "Dame mi espacio Vol.2"

Pues bien y les deseo lo mejor.

Solo falta quitarme el sombrero y desearles una bella historia.

Hasta la próxima mis estrellas.

Atte. Su humilde escritora Isa-chan.

ahora anuncios

yea otra vez estamos con estas notas que a nadie le importan :')

solo venia a invitarlos a unirse a un grupo de facebook que estoy creando llamado "Autora Isavett449" que me servirá para estar en contacto con ustedes y ya ponerme al corriente, en esta sección me podrán poner sus ideas, fanart, dibujos, canciones que crean que me inspiren, etc.

y yo publicare cuando publique tal cosa, los medios audiovisuales que uso, enlaces de paginas que uso para las historias, encuestas para el desarrollo de algunas historias y demás.

y para charlar un rato con ustedes.

en fin eso era todo, este anuncio estará en todas las historias que se pueda por lo que si la leen de nuevo no se preocupen.

ate. Su humilde escritora Isa-chan


End file.
